Psychosis Of The Soul
by Squalo King
Summary: The world of Jojo is bizarre, but a change in destiny creates an alternate line to what s planned. Years later another bears the star on the nape of his neck, but he is not in any way battle ready like the one's before him, the son of a Gangstar, with a heart of Crimson Gold, his name: Hanatarou Yamada. Rated M for violence, language, possible lemon, future Yuri, I own nothing. AU
1. A Change In Destiny

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new Story, there is another like it by Bubbajack, but I was given permission by him to do this, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure(any of its arcs), no song, game, show, clothing line or anything mentioned in this fic, this is just for fun, not profit**

**'Stand Name'**

**If you want a better handle of this story read Jojo's Bizarre adventure: Stone Ocean,Vento Aureo and pretty much all of them, except for Steel Ball run and Jojolion**

**No Bleach Characters yet, but wait for next chapter.**

**Also I have a poll up, please vote.**

* * *

**A Change in Destiny**

Terror, Enrico Pucci, the priest who has inherited, Dio Brando's ambition had succeed in obtaining the gateway to heaven, a stand that can accelerate time, age of plants, food, everything aside from living things, it is called 'Made in Heaven', the evolution of 'White Snake' and 'C-Moon'. The group sworn to fight against him, Jolyne Kujo, Ermes Costello, Jotaro Kujo(Jolyne's father) Emporio Alnino and were backed into a corner, in more specifics onto a roof, and unable to find the enemy, he was faster than them, as fast as god. As Jotaro was on the ground in an attempt to stop Enrico Pucci himself, with using 'Star Platinum' s time stopping only to discover that it had shortened somehow, Annasui took this chance to bring him onto the roof using 'Diver Down' saving him and regrouping him with his. Though with all of this happening Annasui realized that this may have been the only and last chance he would ever get to ask this question, as he was near Jotaro and with Jolyne out of ear shot he asked one of the most important questions a man can ask another man in his life right there on the Kennedy Space Center,

"I'm determined to protect your daughter with my life, were already too deep in something that we can't run from, but I intend make sure we get out of this alive, so...please give me permission to marry your daughter." Annasui begged.

He pulled Jotaro onto the roof, the group then went to another edge of the roof and looked out for Enrico, but as they were Jotaro questioned this greatly,

"You, what did you say?" he asked, Annasui looked back at Jolyne who was out of earshot at the moment, he then looked back at Jotaro and said what was on his mind,

"I know this is a bad time but, all you have to do is give me permission. If you say ''yes'' then perhaps those words could save me." he said, Jotaro merely looked at Annasui as if her was a fool.

"I know that you know that you don't expect Jolyne to marry me right away, I mean its true I was in that prison because I killed my girlfriend I won't hide it," he put his hand on his heart," and I can't just believe that she'll fall in love with me at the drop of a hat but, she's strong, her heart is more pure than anything, a heart she inherited from you, she is light, light than shines on the darkness in my heart, my very heart that could collapse at any moment!" he then got closer to Jotaro in an attempt to show his courage.

"She is what I need okay, you don't need to say what you hate or like about me only that you'll let me, if you want me to reveal my heart I need you to let me marry her one we escape!" he whispered. Jotaro officially thought that Annasui was an idiot at this moment, this was not the time, place or even the universe to do something like this.

"What the hell are you talking about, are you insane babbling in this situation?" Joataro asked, suddenly Jolyne got extremely close to Annasui even to the point of touching his chest, both Jolyne and Annasui were shocked to see this but any thoughts of romance were dispelled when Jolyne spoke,

"We need to stay close, all of use, don't stray to far away." she said, Annasui and Jotaro then listened to her,

"We may be safe on this roof for now, but were completely trapped, the priest is still on the move, he's somewhere below this building, but he's too fast to see now," she then pointed at the string barrier that she put up using 'Stone Ocean's ability to convert her body to string(more useful than it sounds)," I put a string barrier around use so to tell when he comes but I'm not sure if that will work now!" she said worried, Ermes, Emporio, Jotaro and Annasui were, deep down, scared, this was the power DIO made to conquer the world and now it was in the hand of his successor and now he was gonna use it to forcibly change the world and destroy the Joestar blood line forever. As they were trying look out for Enrico, Ermes saw that the clouds were moving at fast speeds,

"Shit, clouds are moving like crazy, like in a special-effects movie, how is the priest's new power doing this, now how can we beat him now?" Ermes asked. Annasui then spoke to Jotaro quietly enough that Jolyne couldn't hear,

"Mr. Jotaro, please give me permission!" he whispered, Jotaro then quickly took his daughter away from Annasui, though Jolyne was quite surprised by this, seeing this Annasui started sweating a lot. As this occurred Emporio looked by the roof for any sign of his mother's killer, Enrico Pucci, but as he did he saw someone watching from the side, on instinct and fear he took his ghost gun,

"Ghost Gun!" he yelled, he pulled his gun and fired it at the figure, the others looked at the shocked boy,

"Emporio what happened did you shoot the priest?" Jolyne asked, Emporio shook his head,

"I-I'm not sure, but I just saw the first thing I saw and shot it!" he said, Ermes then had a horrible realization to this,

"Wait, you mean there might be another stand user out to get use, a fucking lackey of the priest?!" she asked, the others were deeply shocked to hear this, more trouble, now they were being attacked from both sides by the enemy.

"Even if that's true this second enemy can't move around in this state, but the priest can, his new ability is to speed up time while we are the same, but that doesn't mean we can see where he is," Jotaro pulled out his wristwatch," according to my watch time is speeding up more, every two minutes equals and hour now, now anything or anyone who can run at 10 KM per hour would be as fast a bullet train but, we can still see the train, if we calm down and look close enough we can see his movements, much like how Emporio saw the enemy." Jotaro said,

"Oh shit, he probably moving at mach 2.4 now." Emporio said, Jotaro then went to the edge of the roof

"Despite that he will be cautious to get onto the roof because I can stop time, but a better question is how far will his Stand will evolve, he wants to know too." Joataro said, he then looked and saw dust kick up under a table and used his stand on instinct,

"'Star Platinum' The World!" he said, as time was frozen he looked through 'Star Platinum'' eyes and used its intense eyesight, but he could not see Enrico under the table, or anywhere, he continued to look around,

"_Where is he, I need to find him within 5 seconds or else time will resume, just to approach and attack him in that amount of time,"_but Jotaro could not find him_" Yare Yare Daze, maybe I was seeing the enemy that Emporio saw." _he thought, he then lowered his guard a bit,

"That's five seconds the limit, time resum-" Jotaro then saw something shocking, he saw a bent palm tree, but not only that on the top edge hanging of of it he saw Enrico Pucci with his new stand, Jotaro then realized the horror about to occur,

"_The Palm Tree, h-he's gonna use its spring action to launch himself over here,"_he felt time starting to resume_" no this is the limit, time resumes!" _he thought,

Time then moved again, Jotaro saw that the Palm Tree had moved but with Enrico gone from it, in a blank of an eye Enrico flew behind the group, but out of pure luck the others heard his footsteps, the were all shocked at how he had gotten up there. On battle instinct Jotaro summoned 'Star Platinum' for fight and it began rapidly punching in Enrico's direction,

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum cried as he punched but, in a flash Enrico had evaded to attack and used his stand to slit Jotaro's throat., when Ermes, Emporio and Jolyne saw this they screamed in shock, horror and terror,

"D-Dad!" Jolyne cried, but Enrico had circled around to attack her from behind,

"Jolyne watch out, he coming again!" Emporio said, Enrico had Jolyne in his grasp, but before he could reach her time had stopped again, Jotaro was alive, but still injured and too his surprise Annasui's stand 'Diver Down' had "dove" into his body and transferred the damage into its hand and by doing so cutting Annasui's hand.

"Annasui, you took my damage with your stand at the price of your own hand, but" he grabbed the others and pulled them behind him, he saw that Enrico was going to head straight for them ," its too short, I can't stop time two times in a row like shooting two bullets, time resumes." he said, Enrico then moved at high speeds but now everything was rearranged, Jotaro was now healed and he was heading straight for them. When he was close enough Jotaro used 'Star Platinum' to attack only for Enrico to dodge again. The others were now aware, but Annasu's wound started to bleed fast, Jolyne saw his state and Jotaro's,

"DAD, ANNASUI!" She yelled. Enrico then appeared before them with his new Stand, it looked a two legged Centaur, colored white and on its face was a moving clock.

"My ability is now complete, I will name this 'Made In Heaven', now you are all merely sacrifices for a new future," he pointed to Annasui," you stopped me from killing Jotaro, you won't last with a wound like that, I will not suffer God's will by having you drift in and out of the after life so I will end you first instead of Jotaro." Enrico said coldly, Emporio really wished he hadn't used his bullet before all prepared themselves to fight but as they did Annasui put his hand on Jolyne's shoulder,

"J-Jolyne,I-I need to tell you something." he said, Jolyne looked back at him, Enrico then charged at the group with intent to end all the trivialities to his new world,

"I love you." Annasui said, Jolyne then blushed furiously at this, but then they heard a foot step, they looked and saw that Enrico was only halfway to them when he stopped, he then stepped back and discovered that he was not as fast, he started sweating, crying even at what was happening,

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled, Ermese looked up and saw that the cloud were moving much slower that she saw before,

"T-The clouds are slowing down!" Ermes said,

T-The sun isn't setting as fast, time's decelerating!" Emporio yelled, they wondered how this had happened, but suddenly Ernico, Jotaro and Jolyne could sense someone, the star-shaped birthmarks were stinging on the napes of their necks. Then suddenly the door to the roof started to open up catching everyone's attention, a man stepped out with his stand behind him, it was colored gold with a face much like the man's with an arrow on the center of its head. Then man was as 6 feet tall, he had golden spiky hair of moderate length tied back in a shot, thick, braided tail, while he keeps three distinctive swirls or tortellini shapes hanging over his forehead, he wore black jacket with gold color trim and a lady bug emblem on the back of the color, and Italian leather shoes. Jotaro and Jolyne knew what they were feeling came from this man,

"I-Is he a friend of your's Jolyne?" Ermes asked, Jolyne shook her head,

"No, I've no clue who he is."she said, Annasui then looked and saw how this man looked and saw how he looked like Jotaro and Jolyne,

"H-He looks like you two." he said while pointing at Jolyne and Jotaro, Jotaro looked at this man and saw how he looked, he reminded him of a mission he sent Kiochi on to Italy,

"_Haruno Shiobana!"_ he thought, Enrico saw how he looked like someone he worshiped,

"D-Dio!" Enrico yelled, the man then touched then nape of his neck,

"I worried my entire group back home, a few days ago something told me to come here, it didn't have a body or a voice, it just kept tugging at the nape of my neck." he then had his stand point at Enrico,

"Y-You dare stand in the way of your own father's wish, Giorno Giovana!" Enrico yelled, Jotaro then scowled at this,

"Just as suspected, he's DIO's son." he said, this shocked the others,

"D-Dio's son, you mean like the other messed up fuckers that we had to fight!?" Ermes asked Jolyne then nodded,

"I-I thought he looked like them, but I don't feel anything bad from him." she said,

Giorno then walked toward the group of the others, he stopped in front of Jotaro and he was injured on the ground, he then took a piece of paper out of his pocket moved his hand toward him, but Jolyne protested against this,

"Don't touch him!"She yelled, she was about to attack him, but Annasui grabbed her side and stopped her,

"No wait, look." he said, Jolyne then stopped and saw that the newcomer was somehow healing her father, the piece of paper was become new skin and tissue to replace what was lost until he was healed.

"A-A healing stand." she said, Jolyne then saw how Annasui's arm was around his waist, she remembered how he said he loved her, she felt warn and embarrassed, a lost for words, she blushed and Annasui saw this,

"_S-she's blushing, oh wait I-I told her!" _he thought, he then quickly let go of her and the two looked away embarrassed and got back to the situation at hand. Girono then stretched 'Gold Experience Requiem' at Annasui and took a big stone out of his pocked and did the same thing, though Annasui felt far more pain that Joataro did,

"F-Fuck this hurts!" he said, the wound was then healed and Giorno apologized,

"Forgive me, this is always hurts no matter how hard I practice," he then turned to Enrico," I don't know whats going on, but for some reason I don't like you, he then furrowed his eyebrows," not a single bit." he said coldly, Ermes was a bit enchanted by his cool attitude,

"Wow, he's kind of hot." she said in a trance like state, Jolyne then looked at Ermes like she was crazy

Jotaro then felt relieved, it seemed like he was not the enemy and that he healed their wounds, but he wondered if he had any ill will toward him for killing his father. Enrico believed that he could become and ally, even though he could not recruit him this was the time.

"Giorno Giovana," he held his hand out," your father was my comrade, no more that I worshiped him, everything I have done was to enter his world, he fixed my stump foot, he gave me his bone and his stand just for this so that I, Enrico Pucci can create heaven, but these people, the Joestar family and their allies seek to destroy that, stand against the people that murdered your father!" Enrico yelled. Giorno then took and item out of his pocket and made a fist around it, 'Gold Experience Requiem' then touched his fist, Giorno opened it and a butterfly flew out and went to his shoulder,

"What ever part of my father that helped you, is not that part I'm born with, you and his ambition ends here." he said,Enrico then charged at Giorno at his normal speed, preparing his stand to strike, the butterfly then flew over to Enrico but his stand tried to cut it like it did Jotaro, but the moment it his the buttery Enrico's body was cut in half.

"H-How?" Enrico said in his dying breath, he then thought about what was happening, Dio had met him long before Giorno was born, but his own son had killed him, the thing that stopped Dio's ambition forever was his own son, destined to lose from the start. Enrico's body then hit the floor dead and lifeless.

"Is it over?" Emporio asked,

"Yes, thank you for defeating him." Giorno said,

"M-Me?" Emporio asked, then the butterfly flew over to Emperio and turned into a bullet,

"M-My bullet, I fired this at you, that was you I saw!" Emporio yelled,

"How long have you been here, you realize how much shit we've been through?!" Emres yelled, Giorno then bowed in apology,

"In all honesty I didn't know what I was doing here, a few days ago something called me here, like I said before it didn't have a voice or a form, a connection called me here," he looked at Jotaro and Jolyne," to you two," he looked at Enrico's body," to him." he said, Jotaro then got up and walked toward Girono, he felt a sense of awkwardness, he was in the presence of the son of the man he had killed, he had no regret toward that, but he had no clue at what kind of a man Giorno was, but he seemed nicer that Dio was.

"Thank you for the help, truly." he said, Giorno nodded,

"Thank you, Jotaro and before you ask Polnareff told me your name." he said, Jotaro was surprised to hear this,

"P-Polnareff, its been years since I've seen his ugly mug, how is he?" Jotaro asked, Giorno then started sweating,

"Y-You'll have to see him yourself, we should go, you can come with me, a few of my friends are downstairs." He said, the group then started to walk at the exit happy that it was all over, but Jolyne was a the back with Annasui, when the others went through the door, she quickly closed it, shocking Annasui,

"Jolyne w-" he was interrupted when Jolyne kissed him on the lips, Annasui then froze like a deet to the head lights and his face turned red, Jolyne looked down and twiddled her fingers blushing,

"I-I don't know why you said that o-or what you see in my, but t-t-thank you for saving my father, t-t-twice," she then walked toward the door and opened it," and I would be alright with you asking me, not out of despair, b-but c-could we go on some dates first before you ask, o-or if I even say yes?" she asked,

"U-Um of course yeah." Annasui said, Jolyne then went out through the door, the moment she did Annasui waited till he was 5 steps ahead of him, the moment she did Annasui dropped to his knees and cried, he then looked at the sky with hope, all of the darkness that had appeared in his heart was now gone,

"YES, THANK YOU GOD!" he yelled, now all that was left was the future good or bad.

* * *

**1 month later**

**Italy**

GiornoGiovanna had returned to Italy, he was with two of his most trusted member of Passione, Guido Mista and Pannacotta Fugo, the three were out in the dangerous streets with no fear of being attack having no fear of being attacked, they had their stands and any attack toward Giorno would be reduced to zero and they would be defeated, but they still had some comerades that would look out for them before anyone could even strike them. It was lunch time and as per Mista's traditions with his 'Sex Pistols' he would stop at anywhere and anytime to feed them, Giorno and Fugo just happened to be around when it happened and they decided to join him, they were hungry and as they and Mista's stand ate they talked about the exploits that lead to what happened at Cape Canaveral, they agreed that they were quite continued to feed his 'Sex Pistols',

"Alright all of you eat up,3 let 5 have his share, he caught the bullet fired at Giorno, so he gets on extra, hey 1 no spitting this food was expensive 2 stop fighting 6 and 7!" he said, Fugo then looked and saw two beautiful girls walking by, but when they saw Mista feeding his gun they quickly ran away.

"Damn it Mista." he said Mista was chewing his food when he heard this, he turned his head to Fugo,

"*Chewing* What?" he asked Fugo pointed at him,

"See this is what I'm talking about, Mista I know you have to feed your Stand but do you have to do it in public like this, normal people can't see and it drives the girls away." Fugo said annoyed,

"How dare you, you know that lunch time is one of the greater privileges of society, one of the free things in life." Mista said,

"Actually its not, but now that I hear you say that I doubt a girl is any luxury we should have, we are in then mafia." Fugo said,

"What are you talking, I'm sure me and Giorno could get a lady," he started blushing a drooling," a pretty lady with a bust as big as two busts and a face like a Greek goddess with a body to match, I mean that Ermes chick tried pretty hard to get close to Giorno on the way back." Mista said, Fugo face palmed himself,

"That's not what I mean, we live in the criminal world and the world of Stands, how would we even explain my 'Purple Haze Distortion' or any thing else?" Fugo asked,

"Just lie about it, whats the worst that could happen?" Mista asked,

"Actually,"Mista and Fugo turned their heads to Giorno," Jotaro Kujo was divorced, the activates to protect his family, he and his wife divorced due to having a wedge driven between them." Giorno said,

"Oh, never mind then." Mista said, Giorno took a sip of his drink,

"Besides, sometimes women are annoying, most ever approach me for my money or lo-"

Suddenly Giorno saw a woman in a pink sundress walking past them, she had long black hair, she was as tall as he was, she wore yellow sandals, she had a nervous expression on her face, she looked like she was Japanese like Giorno was and she had blue eyes, it wasn't just her looks that surprised Giorno, but the fact he was looking at her so intently to the fact he could describe her looks.

"_Whoa."_ he thought,

The woman then turned her head back and saw that Giorno was looking at her, she started blushing and began walking faster than before. Giorno could only watch as she walked away, it was the first time he ever looked at a woman in such a way, but as he did Mista and Fugo were next to him with intrigued looks on their faces, Giorno saw them and sighed,

"*Sigh* What is it?" he asked, Mista then poked him on the cheek,

"I know that look, I gave a girl I knew that look and I-" Fugo then got out of his chair,

"I swear, if you saw "I shot her with my sex pistol" I am going to kill you Mista." he said, Mista then got up,

"Alright fine but," he looked at the woman," you do have to admit she is beautiful." Mista said, Fugo then nodded, Giorno got out of his chair, but he saw a group of men skulking after the girl, Fugo and Mista saw this as well. Giorno didn't know why but he then began walking after the woman.

"What, no no no, Boss its not our fight." Fugo said, Giorno then turned his head back,

"When has that ever stopped me." he said, he then walked after the girl, Fugo and Mista shrugged their shoulders and walked after him.

In a nearby alley the woman that Giorno saw was in a corner afraid, there was a group of large with knives and guns in their hands all pointed at her, she was crying and scared for her life, she had come to Italy to study its history of medicine, but now she was about to be sexually assaulted by a large group of men.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" she begged, then men then charged at her, but they suddenly stopped feeling a deadly presence behind them, they turned around and saw a famous Gangstar figure that they feared, Giorno Giovanna.

"Leave, now!" he commanded, the thugs then did as they were told and ran out the ally, he then walked over to the girl and checked on her, he knelt down to her, the woman looked up and saw Giornro looking at her,

"You okay?" he asked, he held his hand out to her,

"Y-Your the man from the restaurant." she said, she then took his hand and he helped her up, the two then formally greeted each other,,

"Um, Hey." Giorno said,

"H-Hello." the woman said, the two awkwardly stood there, they then realized they were still touching hands and let go blushing. Mista and Fugo were watching from around the corner with intrigue,

"Well that's new, I've never seen the boss act this way." Fugo pointed out,

"Looks like it was more of his fight then ours and man did he win *Chuckle*" Mista said amused. The girl then bowed to Giorno,

"T-Thank you sir, you were v-very brave Mister- um I-I'm sorry I didn't get your name." she said, Giorno was surprised, this woman had obviously been new to the area to not know his name,

"Giovana," he put his right hand over his heart and bowed," Giorno Giovana and mam'?" Giorno asked back,

"D-Don't call me "mam'" I-I'm not much of a woman to be called that, but my name is, Y-Yamada," she bowed, Japanese-stlye," H-Hana Yamada." she said,

"Hana, your a flower." Giorno said,

"I-I guess, yeah, y-y-you seem to know some Japanese." she said with a small smile, Giorno then decided to know more,

"Your Japanese, what are you doing here so far from home?" he asked, Hana then twiddled her fingers,

"Well I'm actually a doctor on vacation, but I thought I'd learn the history of medicine here, but instead I got attacked, if you hadn't come by then the worst would've happened." Hana said thankful. Giorno then folded his arms over each other,

"You shouldn't come out here without a guide, there are many criminals out here and tricksters willing to take advantage of people like you." he said, Hana then looked down embarrassed,

"You seem to know a lot about it." she said,

"Yes I'm, um I'm Japanese too." he said not wanting to reveal his profession, Hana then looked at Giorno in surprise

"You are, but you look so-"

"I'm part Japanese, on my mother's side." Giorno said interrupting her,

"Oh, well that explains how you know some Japanese," she then dusted off her sundress," i-it really was a pleasure but I need to head back to my hotel, I think I had enough excitement for today." she said, she then began walking at the end of the alley, but Giorno spoke against this,

"Wait!" he quickly said, Hana then stopped and turned around and looked at Giorno. Giorno did not know what else to say to her, bu suddenly his friends popped their heads out at the exit of the alley, Fugo and Mista each did different actions at what Giorno was doing: Fugo was shaking his head slowly and mouthed so that Giorno could read his lips,

"Don't do it, let her leave." he mouthed. Mista was putting a thumbs up and nodding, he was also trying to give Goriono a message,

"Do it boss, don't let her escape" Mista mouthed,

Hana felt a strange disturbance behind and she turned around at the exit to the alley, but Mista and Fugo disappeared before she could see them, she then turned back to Giorno.

"Y-Yes Giorno-san?" she asked,

"Its far too dangerous for you to go back alone, let me escort you back." Giorno proposed, Hana then put her hands on her cheeks and blushed,

'W-Well I- um you- I can't – s-sure." she said nervously, Giorno smiled at this,

"Well let us go." he said, he then held his hand out to Hana, who took it, the two then walked out of the alley, Fugo and Mista watched as the two walked away hand in hand, Fugo was frowning while Mista was smiling.

"No good came come of this." Fugo said,

"OH would you relax, what could happen?" Mista asked, 'Sex Pistols' then whistled the song "Can you feel the love tonight" as the two walked away with a bit of happiness, now all that was left was the future, good or bad.

* * *

**That's all he wrote**

**Please review and tell me what Bleach Character you want in the story,**

**Vote on my poll**

**I promise bleach characters will come next chapter.**


	2. A Star Flower Bud

**YOSH! THIS IS SQUALO KING WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF ****P****SYCHOSIS****OF**** T****HE**** S****OUL****,****ONE OF THE ONLY TWO CROSSOVERS BETWEEN ****JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE AND BLEAC****H, **

**I, SQUALO KING, OWN NO ANIME MOVIE, VIDEO GAME, SONG CLOTHING LINE, COMPANY OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC.**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE YOU MUST READ THE FIRST 6 ARCS OF THE SERIES TO GET A BETTER GRASP OF THIS STORY.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL INTRODUCE ****BLEACH CHARACTERS LIKE HANATAROU AND MORE, **

**ALSO I HAVE A POLL UP FOR ANOTHER STORY I WILL DO, PLEASE VOTE, YOU GET 3 CHOICES AND AT THE END I WILL DECIDE AMONG THE 3**

**BUBBAJACK: THANKS FOR POINTING OUT MY MISTAKES**

**'STAND NAMES'**

**LORD NIGHTHAMMER: I WILL AND ONE MORE TIME AFTER THIS.**

**NO MATTER WHAT YOU SEE THIS STORY IS NOT A HAREM.**

**A Star Flower Bud.**

* * *

17 Years had long passed since the events and the Kennedy Space Center, with the defeat of Enrico Pucci brought about true end of Dio Brando's ambitions as well as rid the world of his directions for obtaining an Enrico Pucci's 'Made in Heaven', but it was also then end of the joestar's war against the misuse of Stands that was brought about by DIO, things were becoming normal, it was like Stand users were no longer part of their lives as of the moment, they barely even used their stands anymore, it was mostly for trivial stuff. As for the lives of the stone ocean gang life moved along for them, just without a super stand to speed it up. It even was at the point that they had gotten lives again, outside of prison.

After Ermes had escaped from prison instead of being hauled back Jotaro and the Speedwagon Foundation paid bail for her and explained to authorities that she had gone to prison purposely to capture Sports Max only for him to die in prison. She on probation, but her life took a strange turn, she became a cop, she had seen so much bribery and extortion in jail that she had decided to seed a bit of it out on her own, she went to the police academy and got high marks on all subjects, but even though it was regulation she was the only cop in in Florida that did not use her gun, despite how that sounded she was one of the most successful cops in her jurisdiction, she never used her stand 'Kiss' again, but she used it during emergencies when she out in the field, unlocking doors from the outside, using her stickers to make two drinks and other things. She kept in contact with Jolyne, the two were better friends out of jail than in, even though Ermes was constantly working with her job there was never a time those two weren't around, just as close as regular friends, who have gone to prison together.

Emperio no longer lived at the Stone Ocean prison, Jotaro had offered to send him to a Foster home, but surprisingly Jolyne's mother had opted that he stay with her and Jolyne as long a he would behave and go to school, he was a bit reluctant, but he took the offer and he became incredibly happy, Jolyne and her mother had been like a new family to him, Jolyne had already been like a big sister to her, but now he had gotten a new mother to match, Jotaro was kind of like a father to him at times, he would get bullied at school and Jotaro gave him some advice, surprisingly it was not violent. He no longer went back into his stand 'Burning down the house' he didn't need to, it was used for his home and now he had a new one. He was now 28 years old and getting his degree in Physics, he kept in contact with his mother and Jolyne and her new husband.

Annasui went back to jail, even though he only had 4 more years left the others prompted against this, but he said that he would be alright now that he was filled with a greater "Light", Jolyne didn't want for him to go, but she could not change his mind, all he could do was let the police take him away and ask Jolyne to wait for him and she agreed to Jotaro's discontent, but he got out early for a sudden rush of good behavior, which shocked his probation officer to the edge of the dark side of the moon. After Annasui had gotten out out of prison he had asked Jotaro to marry his daughter again, and again and again and again, but still no answer from him, he even asked her mother, but he got an unexpected answer, she said that it doesn't matter what she or Jotaro said Jolyne would marry him or reject him on her own, which is probably why Jotaro hasn't given him an answer, he then decided to ask her himself, after a series of multiple dates and discussions about the other and to his happiness Jolyne said "Yes". They are still married after 10 years.

Jolyne was happy to be out of jail, she was glad to not be there for her entire sentence, Romeo had finally explained to the police that he was forced to set Jolyne up for the crime of the hit and run which turned into a murder charge, he had taken 4 years in prison for lying to the police, he is currently released with a normal job, Jolyne was happy to see her mother again, to have a new little brother, a best friend who was a cop and reconciliation with her father, but she had also gained something else, when Annasui went back to jail, she felt a bit sad, but she promised to wait for him, when he got out they spent tons of time with him, but she also witnessed him asking her father to marry him, which she thought was pretty funny, but soon her mother asked her what she thought of him, she admitted she thought he was weird and a bit uncomfortable at time, but she also pointed out that he was very loyal and much kinder than he was when he was in prison, that he had protected her father and hi from danger, she had fallen in love with him and when he had asked for her hand, she said yes. For 4 years she had gone to college like her, now active father, had suggested as well as help Emperio as a big sister, when she had married Annasui the two had moved together, still married after 10 years.

Giorno had also been busy for the last 17 years, for the rest of Hana Yamada's vacation he had gotten to know her much better than before, about her family, her dreams and even her job as a doctor and she asked about him in return, he told her everything except his occupation and the world of Stands, but soon he disliked the dishonesty he was aiming at and eventually told her the truth, he was the leader of Passione a criminal group, but she was not scared or offended by this, she said that she had seen members of his group saving people and putting guns and drugs of the streets so she admitted that they were like an illegal police force, but he also learned that she was the daughter of a Yakuza boss. He thought she was a gift, he had never had the love of his own mother and he was never given the true honest love of any woman, but Hana was different, he made him feel things he hadn't felt as a teenage boy, he was feeling something that he had not felt, he was feeling loved. Hana relishing her time with Giorno, even though it was short she was seeing a side to him that only a few would ever see, but this wasn't just some puppy love she trusted him completely, albeit was a gullible at times she liked him more than any man that had ever approached her, the number was low since her father was the leader of the Yakuza her father always managed to scare them away, but when Giorno told her of his work she didn't hate him for it, in fact she told him about her father and he didn't run away. Even when it was time to go home Giorno asked a very important question, she asked her to stay and she said yes. At first his friends were very divided on this, Mista liked her a lot, he loved that Giorno could find someone he could depend on that was not one of his agents, she was very sweet to him and she didn't find it weird that he would feed his gun sometimes, Fugo on the other hand was unsure about her, he found out that she could see Stands, but she had no clue what they were, she called them weird ghosts, she had no Stand of her own, but the Speedwagon Foundation found out that those who could see Stands had Stand potential, but after a while he started to warm up to her, like she was a little sister. After a while the two decided to get married only after he met her father which to his surprise was the man he had met as a child, Jin the Yakuza leader, he said yes, but only if he would get to name a baby if they decided to have children, at the marriage they invited the entire Stone Ocean gang along with their friends, a beautiful Ceremony. Then tragedy struck, Hana had gotten pregnant, but there were many in the Yakuza who hated this union and they wanted this child dead and gone, but she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, which Jin named Hanatarou, but before the boy was born an assassin had poisoned Hana along with the baby, when he was born Hana used all of her strength to give birth to Hanatarou and at in an act of desperation developed a stand, it was unknown what it looked like, but she had used it to remove the poison from Hanatarou and place it into herself, she died smiling with Hanatarou in her arms, Giorno could not get her in time. To protect his son from anyone else who would dare touch him, but at the cost of never seeing his son again, which is where the story kicks off.

* * *

**Italy**

Giornor Giovanna was sitting in his chair in the Passion HQ, Panncotta Fugo was standing at his side, on a table was Jean Polnareff in his turtle body using the Stand 'Mr. President', the room had two Stand users guarding the door and not to let anyone in without the password. Giorno was awaiting news of the transportation of his son, suddenly there was a knocking at the door and someone started singing from the outside,

"I'll be the roundabout, the words will make you out 'n' out, you spend the your way, call it morning driving through the south in an' out the valley!" she sang horribly,

"*Chuckle*I know who it is let her in, no spy could sing that badly." Giorno ordered, the door opened and a young girl in a black suit and tie walked in, she was Japanese like Giorno, she had sharp eyes, she had a katana strapped to her side and her most notable feature was her short hair that had two very long braids with golden rings at each end. She knelt in front of Giorno and kissed his ring,

"Agent Soifon reporting sir." she said,

"Did he arrive in Japan safely?" he asked, Soifon nodded,

"Yes, no one has attacked, he and the other agents had arrived are moving into his new home as we speak, no one not even me knows what town he's staying in." she said, Giorno smiled at this,

"Good, he is unharmed." Giorno said, he turned to Fugo and nodded,

"The boss has argued this over, he said that you can be put on leave for now if you wish, for a total of 3 months, take as long as you need." Fugo said, Soifon then shook her head,

"With all due respect Giorno-san, I-I cannot, I-"

"Shoalin," Soifon looked up at Giorno who called her birth name,"please, you've served me since you were a little girl, younger that I, go home, go to Japan, go to the beach, go anywhere just relax." he said, Soifon was now in a bind, she could never refuse an order from the Boss, she didn't want to go on vacation when she could be doing her job as a spy, but she abstained. She stood on her feet and nodded,

"Y-Yes," she bowed" thank you sir." she said,

"You are dismissed."Giorno said, Soifon then walked toward the door, but before she could leave,

"You do not need to use that name." Giorno said, Soifon stopped in her tracks and turned back to Giorno and Fugo,

"With all due respect sir, I don't deserve to use my real name." she said, she then left and closed the door behind her. Polnareff sighed at this,

"She was an infant when it happened, she can't blame herself." he said,

"She's a little older than he is now, she decided this, so young, like Buccellati." Giorno said.

Soifon walked the hall that led to the exit, but she then sensed a familiar presence, it was one that would peel at her skin and poke her neck, a true annoyance, she turned around and saw Ggio Vega, he had on the same outfit as but with two swords instead of one. He walked up to her keeping his distnace so for her not to kill her.

"Where are you heading?" he asked,

"Vacation." she said as she walked by him, Ggio was angered by this and decided to insult her,

"Oh I see, so that's the new way he gets rid of trash like you?" he asked in an insulting manner, Soifon stopped walking,

"What is it to you?" she asked, Ggio then smiled evilly,

"No matter what he tells you, you can never erase your shame." he said, he then walked away with his hands in his pockets. Soifon just kept walking until she left the HQ, now she really needed to get away from work.

* * *

**Japan, Karakura town**

2029 October 12, the town of Karakura town is entering the season of Fall, the leaves were turning colors, the air was becoming colder and the animals were preparing to hibernate. Karakura, a town founded in 1897 by Yamamoto Genryuusai and his companion Retsu Unohana, the town insignia was a Samurai and an Archer with their backs to each other, the town's official insect was a butterfly with transparent wings that was known to glow during full moons called the "Phantom Butterfly", the town animal was the Mountain Wolf, the town's major landmark is an old Edo period castle that sat in the center of town that gets appraised every year, the town's local delicacy was Miso soup with red beans, steak, noodles and tofu and finally the town was most known for its expert Archers that would even enter the Olympics and win and their entries in Kendo tournaments.

Chizuru Honsho, a young girl who was quite open about her love for the similar sex, Homosexual, she had red hair, glasses, a school bag and wore a blue button shirt with a white jacket and a white skirt, sh had lived in this town since she was born, but she would soon discover a part of her town, no, a part of the world that only a small few. She was on her way to school she had just opened the door out of her house,

"Bye mom, I off!" She said as she walked out with a piece of toast in her mouth but, the moment she took 3 steps away from her house door she saw that a huge moving truck with the words "SPW" on the side. As she ate her breakfast she saw the truck pull up next to her house,

"New neighbors?" she said to herself, she then saw a limos pull up at the house to her surprise,

"Rich new neighbors," she then started drooling," maybe a hot sexy supermodel with a huge huge set of breasts." she said hopefully to the heavens, she then realized that she was going to be late for school, she ran off in the opposite direction, toward her school.

As she walked away a young boy walked out of the limo feeling uncomfortable and scared, this was his eighth time moving, the first 3 times were in America and the other 4 times were in several different areas in Europe, but now he had moved, hopefully for the last time to Japan. He had lived at an orphanage as a child but, when he grew older he started living by himself, but the Speedwagon Foundation would have him move to different places, he did not know why they would do this, he had no family and they would never tell him why, but they told him that this was the last time they were moving him. He had a open hooded jacket with the words "Jojo" stitched in red on the back and a white shirt with the word patterns "WRRRYYY" in yellow and "ORA ORA ORA" in green both words shown multiple times, he wore a blue pair of pants and a pair of blue shoes. He looked at the body guards behind him, they never spoke to him, they were large and powerful and they made him feel afraid sometimes, any danger they were meant to protect him from never came, but there was one that would go with him, he was a weird person who was particular about lunchtime and he was afraid of the number 4.

"I-I have to m-move here now?" he asked them, one of them nodded,

Hanatarou looked at his new house, it was normal sized, plain and humble, he liked it, it looked like the best place to live out the rest of his life. He looked and saw the men put in the last of his stuff into the house, it was the essentials and somethings that he enjoyed, but they never gave him the satisfaction of home that he wanted.

*Car Door Opening*

Hanatarou looked back and saw a door to the front of the limo open up, then a man with a suit walked out, he wore a stocking cap that had an arrow stitched into it going forward, he had a pistol revolver hidden at his side and an apple in his hand, this man was the wielder of the Stand 'Sex Pistols' Guido Mista. Ever since Hanatarou was born he had volunteered to guard him, he had even watched him as he was in the orphanage and as he moved, he could tell that he was a shy kid ,something that looked like he'd never outgrow, but when he told Giorno of this he said that he was exactly like him at his age before he met Jin. He walked up to Hanatarou and put his hand on his shoulder,

"You okay Hanatarou?" he asked, Hanatarou nodded,

"I-I'll be fine Mista-san, but is this really the last time I'll move?" he asked,

"Yep, your old enough to stay on your own, the house is paid off and the bills were paid for years, but don't let that stop you from getting a job," he then held out an apple," here I got this for you before you go to school." he said, Hanatarou took it, but saw that there were multiple bite marks on it.

"Um Thank you Mista-san, but did you have some before you gave it to me?" he asked, Mista the saw the bite marks and knew that it was his Stand 'Sex Pistols' that ate some of it,

"Um Sorry, got hungry, now move along," he went to the limo and took out a school bag," school starts in an hour." Mista said,

"I-I can go with no bodyguards, e-e-even with no limo?" he asked, Mista nodded,

"Yeah, but are you sure about the limo part, I mean girls dig that kind of thing."Mista said, Hanatarou blushed at this,

"N-No, I'll be fine if I just walk, but what if things go bad?" he asked,

"That's natural, but you've been to several other schools and you already know that it can be a pain, but even if things go bad the first day the next will be better I swear, now you have my number to call in case something happens, anything you need to ask before I go?" Mista asked, Hanatarou thought about it and there was a question that he wanted to know ever since he was 4,

"A-Actually there is, its about my pa-"

"Hanatarou I told you already told you, they were engineers at the Speedwagon Foundation and they died in a car accident when you were little." Mista said interrupting,

"I-I know, its just that-," Hanatarou decided not to pry,"never mind, I-I can get to school, thanks for everything." Hanatarou said as he bowed, Mista patted his head, he then signaled the other bodyguards to head back into the limo,

"Alright,"he turned Hanatarou to the direction he was suppose to go and pushed him," off with your skinny ass and have fun!" Mista yelled, Hanatarou then ran to get to school but suddenly tripped, but then Mista remembered something.

"Hey wait," Hanatarou got up and looked back at him, Mista then threw his how keys to him," here are your house keys!" he yelled, Hanatarou tried to catch them but instead he got hit in the face and fell backwards, then a huge dog ran across the street and trampled his was a bit unsure at first, he was every bit as shy and clumsy as his mother and Giorno at a young age, but at first he saw Giorno as someone unreliable, so did Fugo, but all that changed. Mista then got opened the door to get in the Limo,

"Arrivederci, Hanatarou Yamada." he said, he then got in the limo and the had the driver drive off.

* * *

**Karakura Highschool Class E-2**

Class E-2 was Chizuru's class, its maximum number of students is 19, the students are: Kira Izuru, Josuke Mori, Magoichi Saiyaka, Hina Akashi, Ban Kuroudo, Renji Abari Tia Harribel, Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Rukia Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Chizuru Honsho, Mashiro Kuna, Johnny Yoshido, Momo Hinamori, Ganju Shiba, Sado Yasutora and Ichigo Kurosaki. The teacher was Kukaku Shiba, Ganju's elder sister and Ichigo's cousin, she had a missing right arm, it was rumored that she lost it fighting an entire motorcycle gang and winning but losing her arm in the process, though many called this a rumor Ganju and her family stated it would be lying to call it a rumor. The boy school uniform was a black Gakuran with matching pants and shoes and the girls uniform was a blue buttoned shirt, a white skirt and blue shoes.

*BAM*

A kick, a roundhouse kick, flies into Chizuru Honsho's face knocking her down, she hit the floor injured, but this was usual not as a form of abuse or bullying but a form of rejection by other women or at least done for them in this case, the girl doing the kicking was Apacci, though she wasn't the one being hit on, it was her companion, next to Franceska Mila Rose(usually known as Mila) and Cyan Sung-Sun(known as Sung-Sun) who also disapproved of Chizur's lesbian antics toward their friend, the well known and popular Tia Harribel, she had chocolate dark skin, messy short blond hair, supple lips, she stood 6 feet tall, one of the tallest in her class, she had blue markings on her face which many believed were tatoos, but they were actually birthmarks and finally she was 16 years old, like Jotaro in his youth she looked full grown, but she was young. Harribel was very popular, she participated in kendo, archery and swimming competitions always winning the gold, she would get high marks in all of her classes and she was popular with all the boys and some of the girls(like Chizuru), though she would say no to both of them, there was also a rumor that she was a descendant of Retsu Unohana and the three girls keeping Chizuru away from her were actually just her friends but at times they acted like bodyguards. She looked at Chizuru as she got up and saw the hearts in her eyes, but did not care, she looked at the book she was reading,

"Go away, before we hurt you again Chizz." Mila said poking her, "Chizz" was Chizuru's nickname, it annoyed because it sounded like 'Jizz' and it made her feel like a boy, but she was too entranced with Harribel to care, she would admit they were cute too, but it was Harribel she wanted,

"I won't give up!" she said in a cheery voice with her hand in the air, Sung-Sun shook her head,

"Stupid Lez." she said, Harribel did not look up from her book, she merely kept reading with no interest in what was happening, Chizuru then walked back to her desk. Ganju then walked over to Harribel, he was wearing the boys school uniform: an open Gakuran with matching pants and shoes, he had a bandanna on his head and two earrings.

"Oi, glad she's gone too huh?" he asked trying to flirt, Harribel gave no response, Ganju decided to give up early today like many of the boys before him, he sat over behind Sado and put his head down, Sado looked back at him,

"You should stop wasting your time, she's never gonna like you." he said, Ganju then scowled at him, he hated Sado, he was about to fight him when his sister walked in and slammed the door behind her, this caused all of the students, except for Harribel, to go to their seats and pay attention to her.

"Pay attention all of you, we have a new student today, he's transferred here from Venice Italy, so if he doesn't know Japanese pound it into him," Mashiro, Ganju, Renji, Apacci and Josuke started chuckling,"no fucking jokes!"she yelled, they stopped and kept quiet. Chizuru then remembered the moving truck from this morning, she realized that it was for this new student and his family, but she realized what she just said,

"'He' Aw man, why not someone like me and my gender?"she said silently, Mashiro giggle and blew a kiss a Chizuru teasing her,

"Aww you never hit on me Chizuru-chan?" Mashiro asked, Chizuru then looked annoyed,

"That's because you and everyone else try to fake me out!" she silently screamed, Kukaku then pointed over to them,

"No senseless noise, especially from you Chizz!" Kukaku yelled, Chizuru gained a tick mark of irritation, she hated her nickname. Kukaku then started to go through the filed papers in her hands read what she could about the new student,

"Lets see, oh perfect he couldn't get his own Gakuran like you other boys so he has to wear his own clothes till he does." she said annoyed, she then looked at the clock and saw that it was 1 minute till class was suppose to start and the new student was still not there.

"I don't care, if he's not here in the next 60 seconds then he's late and I won't let him in till tomorrow ." she said angrily, Sado then got curious about this,

"Whats his name?' he asked Kukaku then looked back at him,

"Why the hell are you so big?!" she angrily asked insulting him, Sado then put his head down in shame, it was a well known fact that he was sensitive about his height. She then looked at the clock and saw that there was only 30 seconds left, she would have to write the new student as late until,

*Door opens frantically* The teacher and the students, except Harribel, too look on instinct, they then saw a figure running in like crazy, it was Hanatarou.

"Sorry I'm laa-aah!" Hanatarou trips and falls onto the classroom floor, the students and teacher saw the young boy laying flat on the ground, the boy then got up and rubbed his face in pain, the class and the teacher saw that he was a little guy, he was taller than Rukia, but still shorter than everyone else, he wore weird clothes and he looked Japanese, which was not to be suspected.

"O-Ow, that hurt." he said, Kukaku then slapped him in the back of the head, he looked back and saw Kukaku with an angry face,

"Y-Yikes did-" She grabs him by the back of his shirt and picked him up for the class to see,

"Who is he, doesn't he know that elementary school a mile away, not here?" Ichigo said making fun of him, the rest of class except for Harribel, Chizuru, Sado and Mashiro laughed at Hanatarou.

"U-Um I-I'm the new st-" Kukaku dropped him on his bottom interrupting him,

"I know who you are, now as much as I'd like to throw out the window I've gotten in trouble for not letting the students introduce themselves on their first day, so just say whatever stupid name your parents gave you and tell use what useless crap you hate and probably what bad ass stuff you hate before I get impatient." Kukaku said, Hanatarou was a bit shocked to hear this coming from a teacher so he decided to answer quickly before she got angry he looked at the students before him and got nervous,

"*Gulp* M-My name is H-Hanatarou Yamada, I-I-"

"Wait, Hanatarou, *Chuckle* so your basically a some stupid flower." Apacci said,

"*Scoff* More like a bud." Mila said, then entire class aside from Chizuru, Harribel and Chad started laughing at the young boy. Hanatarou felt a bit discouraged by this, he then decided to tell something about himself,

"I-I'm from Italy, I-I like-" he was interrupted when he saw Mashiro with her hand raised," um yes?" he asked,

"Hi I'm Mashiro Kuna, can I ask you a question?" she asked,

"Um sure I guess, what is it?" Hanatarou asked,

"Do you know Mario?" she asked, Hanatarou was a bit confused by this,

"Um I not really sure what you mean." he said, Mashiro then waived her hands in the air,

"You know, Mario and his brother Luigi," she then struck a pose," the Mario Bros!" she cheered, the class then started laughing at Hanataou, Mashiro was confused why, she loved Ninetendo. Hanatarou sighed at this, he was a joke at the other schools he had went to as well, looked like nothing here would be different.

"Alright that's enough," she pointed behind Harribel,"I have to let you off easy so you won't get any school work till tomorrow, now go sit behind beauty queen and leave me alone!" Kukaku yelled, Hanatarou was a bit confused by this,

"Beauty queen?" he thought, he then looked at the open seat behind Harribel, but he also saw her and realized what Kukaku meant,

_"Oh, I get it."_ thought while he was blushing, he shook it off and then walked to the empty seat, but just as he was passing Harribel he looked at her and saw just how pretty she was as she was looking at her book,

"Wow." he thought, but suddenly Sung-Sun, who was sitting next to Harribel and in front of Chizuru stuck her foot out and tripped the young boy causing him to fall on his face, most of the class laughed at him for this, but he just got up and sat in his seat. As he sat down at his desk he had a bad feeling, about this suddenly someone threw a piece of paper at him while Kukaku wasn't looking, he opened it up and read what was inside,

_''My name is Chizuru, don't call me Chizz, I saw the trucks with the Speedwagon Foundation logo on them, I guess you and I are neighbors, sorry you get picked on, but since we're neighbors now we could talk after class, but question, by any chance do you have a single mom whose in her thirty's, a hot elder sister or both?!" _

At the end of the note there was spots of saliva, which freaked Hanatarou out, but he looked next to him and saw Chizuru smiling at him in a friendly notion, he then smiled back and waived. He started writing on the note and passed it back to Chizuru, Chizuru opened the note and read it,

"_Thank you I'm fine, I-I hope we can talk too, but I don't have a sister or mother, I live alone, also I'm used to getting picked on, you can just call me Hanatarou, but sometimes the people at the Speedwagon Foundation would call me "Jojo", I don't know why though."_

He then sent the note back to Chizuru, she read it, she smiled at it though she felt a hint of disappointment at the no sister or mother, but she looked back at him, Hanatarou smiled back suddenly a folded up piece of paper hit him from in front of him, he looked at Chizuru who had a shocked look on her face as she pointed to Harribel, Hanatarou looked Harribel and saw that she was merely taking notes while Kukaku was talking. He then opened the note and read it,

"_Non passare appunti durante le lezioni, Kukaku-sensei vi sorprenderà e vi farà eseguire giri, questa è l'unica volta che ti aiuto io ... Hanatarou_(Translation:Do not pass notes during class, Kukaku-sensei will catch you and make you run laps, this is the only time I'll help you... Hanataro)_" _Hanatarou looked at Harribel and realized that she was trying to help him, he smiled at this but did something by mistake, he forgot that Kukaku was teaching,

"Thank you Harribel-san." he said aloud for the whole class to hear, the young girl then blushed at this, now she was embarrassed and many of her admirers like Ganju, her friends and more heard this and were angry at Hanatarou for saying her name, Chizuri winced at this knowing something bad would happen. Kukaku slammed her hand on the chalkboard and turned around at Hanatarou with an angry face,

"You little punk!" she yelled,Hanatarou was now frightened,

"Uh Oh." Chizuru said looking away in fear.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

An entire group of students were standing in front of Class E-2, they were all laughing at the site before them, to punish Hanatarou for his stupidity in class Kukaku made him take his jacket and shirt off and hold a washtub filled with boiling hot water with some rocks inside. The students watched and laughed at this, the stupid boy who would upset Kukaku Shiba, not even any of the teachers would help.

"Ha Ha Ha, Baka, what a loser!" one yelled,

"Ew *Giggling* look at how skinny he is." a girl said,

"How was this for s first day foreigner?!" one asked. As this happened Chizuru,Sado and Mashiro were a bit upset about this, they didn't think Hanatarou deserved this, they would have to help him when this was all over and done,

"Poor Mario." Mashiro said. Chizuru shook her head,

"No dummy thats not his name!" she yelled,

"Luigi." Mashiro said, Chizuru face palmed herself while Chizuru shook, she then looked closer at Hanatarou's body and saw something weird, she moved throughout the crowed to see a bit behind him and she saw something surprising at the nape of his neck, it looked like a star shaped tatoo,

"_That's kind of cool."_ she thought.

Harribel and her friends watched this, her friends were laughing but, she wasn't, she felt a bit bad at the boys foolishness, but she did give him the note and cause this, but she felt no obligation to help him,

"I'm not watching this," she turned around" I'm going home." she said, she and her three companions went as well. As Kukaku watched Hanatarou hold up the washtub she felt a feeling that would get her ultimately fired, Ganju walked over to her and patted her on the back but saw that she was drooling and blushing,

"H-Hey sis are you alright?" he asked, Kukaku then woke up and slapped her brother,

"Sure stupid, go home, schools over."she said, Ganju then did as he was told and Kukaku continued to stare at the young boy,

"_Maybe I should get him to do this again."_ she thought,

Hanatarou felt nothing but ridicule at what was happening, but he did not hate the teacher or the students for this, he was used to getting bullied and it looked like that hasn't changed still he felt sad and upset that he had to go through with this, he felt like if his parents were still alive then they'd be ashamed to have him as their son, a son who was no good at sports or even fighting, a son that let this sort of this happed at ever school he had gone to, he was even ashamed of himself sometimes

"*Sigh T-Typical." he said to himself, he then slipped and fell down causing the washtub to spill all of its water on him, Kukaku had her fill now,

"Alright, enough, all of you go home or I'll sign you up for live organ donating!" she yelled, the group then scatted to the exit of the school. She walked over to Hanatarou who was on his stomach and knelt down to him, she gave him his shirt back,

"Whine to your mom and daddy all you want about this, I'm not getting fired." she said, Hanatarou got up and shook his head,

"I-I wouldn't want that,"Kukaku's eyes widened," i-its just how you do things," he then bowed," I'm sorry for disturbing your class, I won't do it again." he said, he then put his shirt back on, he then took grabbed his bag and went home. Kukaku could only watch him go in confusion,

"Stupid boy." she said. Hanatarou was walking through the hall putting his shirt and jacket back on, he felt a sense of confusion and disappointment, he wished that things would've gone much better,

"*Sigh* Mista-san was right, the first day is always bad, just like the others, but the next isn't always as bad." he said, he then heard a set of footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw Chizuru walking up to him, he was happy to see her, but he also saw two other people with her, one was a huge man and the other had green hair. He walked over to them and greeted them,

"H-Hello Chizuru-chan." he said, Chizuru smiled at this and introduced her friends,

"Yo Jojo, glade to see your okay." she said,

"Ha Ha, y-you called me Jojo, I'm fine it was my fault." he said,

"Your fau- are you insane!?" she yelled, Sado and Mashiro chuckled at this,

"Seriously, I'm fine," he stomach growled," j-just a bit hungry, I got bullied out of my lunch." he said, Chizuru looked back at her friends and they nodded, Sado, Mashiro and Chizuru grabbed Hanatarou and took him to a place to get food.

* * *

**Restaurant**

Hanatarou was eating the town's famous delicacy, their incredibly tasty Miso Soup, his new friends were sitting next to him, they had decided to by him lunch as a better way to welcome him to town than he was given at school. He like the soup a lot, the group was sitting at a bar table in the restaurant, Hanatarou was sitting in between Chizuru and Mashiro while Sado was sitting next to Chizuru. Sado looked over to Hanatarou,

"Do you like the Miso Soup Hanatarou?" he asked, Hanatarou nodded at this, he couldn't talk because his mouth was too full. Mashiro smiled at this,

"I think Super Mario likes it, Chizz." she said jokingly, Chizuru then pinched Mashiro's bottom causing her to jump, hit the ceiling ad fall down to her chair,

"Never call me that again," Chizuru, who was sitting next to Hanatarou, poked his cheeks,"so a lot better than what happened at school, right?" Chizuru asked, Hanatarou chewed and swallowed his food,

"Thanks, but you three didn't have to do this." he said, Sado shook his head,

"We didn't like what Kukaku-sensei did to you, so we shelled out and bought you food." Sasdo said,

"Its the town's delicacy, best Miso Soup for miles, perfect for superheroes like me!" Mashiro cheered, Hanatarou thought that was weird,

"Don't you mean Heroine." Hanatarou said correcting her, Mashiro then did a fighting pose,

"Yes, finally someone understands me!" she yelled, Chizuru shook her head and decided to introduce her friends,

"Allow me to introduce my 'friends'," she pointed at Sado,"big mountain Tim here is Sado Yasutora," she pointed at Mashiro," and you already know Princess Peach here as Mashiro Kuna." Chizuru said,

"What, I don't wanna be Princess Peach, make me Princess Daisy, she's hotter than Peach and never gets kidnapped." Mashiro said,

"What, now you talk like that when it comes to stupid Nintendo, but don't feel guilty about faking me out?" Chizuru asked,

"You should know better, your Yuri senses should have repelled you from me, I will never love you that way or sleep with you," she looked over to Hanatarou," she's a lesbian by the way." Mashiro said,

"Oh, I-I kind of caught that from the note." Hanatarou said,

"Thank you for being understanding Hanatarou." Chizuru said,

"So have you ever had a girlfriend?" he asked, Chizuru was about to open her mouth but Sado put his hand over her mouth

"No." Sado and Mashiro said in unison, Chizuru slapped his hand off her,

"Yes I have, I've had multiple girlfriends." She said,

"Groping women on the bus or girls bathroom doesn't count." Sado said,

"Well I've asked girls out before." Chizuru said,

"And they say no, like that little kick you got from Harribel through Apacci." Sado said,

"Oh shut up, you don't even have a girlfriend." Chizuru said back.

"I do, I just keep her from you." Sado said, Hanatarou watched as the three fought and argued, but he thought about it and realized that he had said Harribel's name in class when he got in trouble, he was afraid she did too.

"D-Did Harribel get in trouble like me?" Hanatarou asked, Chizuru then startd drooling,

"I wish-" Chad poked her in the head," I mean she was fine, a lot of people thought you were trying to ask her out, but what exactly were you thanking her for Jojo?" Chizuru asked,

"Well she gave me a note that warned me not to pass note and let Kukaku-sensei catch me, I thought it was nice and I thanked her, but I didn;t mean for that to happen." Hanatarou said,

"That's more than what she does to most people, she never talks to anyone but girls or her friends." Mashiro said, Chizuro stood up with her hand on her heart,

"Its because she's like me, why else would she surround her self with beautiful women, I bet she ha taken the virginity of several other women, girls must surrender education from her getting them pregnant!" Chizuru yelled aloud, they were lucky the Chef was used to them and there was no one else around.

"H-How is that even possible?" Hanatarou asked, Chizuru then pointed at him and winked,

"Read enough ecchi and fanfiction your imagination finds away." she said, Hanatarou laughed to himself and Chizuru did the same, he really like Chizuru, she was honest about herself which he considered a wonderful quality. Mashiro then raised her hand,

"Super Mario if you want leave its fine, most people do when Chizz talks." Mashiro said cutely, Chizuru then ran over to her,

"Shut up, Lime head!" she yelled, the two then started to argue with Sado trying to stop them, Hanatarou was finished with his food, he looked out the exit and saw Harribel walking the streets by herself, he didn't know why, he then got out of his chair and walked out the exit,

"I-I'll be right back." he said to his new friends, Chizuru, Mashiro and Sado stopped and got out of their seats and followed behind. Harribel was walking when she saw Hanatarou running up to her,

"_Him again, maybe he wants me to apologize."_ she thought, Hanatarou stopped and spoke to her,

"H-Hello Harribel-san." he said,

"What is it?" she asked stoically,

"I-I wanted to apologize if I embarrassed you at school, i-it just slipped out, a-also thank you for helping." Hanatarou said gratefully,

"Fine, but like I stated before it is the last time I shall help you, your on your own and I wasn't embarrassed." she said,

"O-Okay,"he pointed behind him," me and my friends were eating, but I wanted to ask if you would like to join us?" Hanatarou asked, Harribel then looked behind Hanatarou and saw Chizuru, Mashiro and Sado hiding behind a bush.

"You mean those friends," Hanatarou turned around and saw them," and no to the treasure date you'd brag to the other boys about, I'm not interested." Harribel said,

"T-Treasure date, whats that, I only wanted you to eat with use, I would like it if we could be friends." Hanatarou said,

"No, I have enough 'friends', I don't you to be one of them," Harribel then started to walk away," and just for the record only a fool would let Kukaku-sensei do that to them." she said, Hanatarou then held his head in shame

"Okay, just wanted to know you were okay." he said, Harribel stopped, she didn't actually believe that he cared about her, she shook it off and walked home, but when she did she did not notice that she was being tailed by someone. Hanatarou walked back over to his friend by the bush,

"I know you guys are there." he said, the group then hoped out of the bush,

"So did you hook me up?" Chizuru asked, Hanatarou shook her head, Mashiro started giggling,

"*Giggling* Looks like Super Luigi likes Daisy." Mashiro said,

"I-I thought you said I was Super Mario." Hanatarou said,

"I know, but Harribel queeny looks more like Daisy." Mashiro said,

"What I was just checking on her, to see if I embarrassed her, besides I just met her." Hanatarou said, The group then started to walk off after eating their food.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Hanatarou and Chizrur were walking back home, since they lived next to each other, Sado and Mashiro had to go home and do their homework, Chizuru had tried to show Hanatarou around town more, but the two agreed they needed to head home, as they did Chizuru asked Hanatarou about himself, he told her that he was part Japanese on his mother's side and Italian on his father's, also how he had moved to several other places before even coming here by the Speedwagon Foundation ever since he he was born and about the star tatoo on the nape of his neck, it turned out to actually be a birthmark. The two walked side by side each other on their way home,

"So you never met your real parents?" Chizuru asked, Hanatarou shook his head,

"Nope, not once, no pictures, no videos, I don't even know their names." Hanatarou said,

"Well, do you know what happened to them?" Chizuru asked

"Mista-san told me they died in an accident, but -" Hanatarou stopped in his tracks, Chizuru stopped as well, she wondered what was wrong, she looked in front of them and saw that they were only a few feet from home, what was the problem.

"Hanatarou what wrong," Hanatarou then started to sniff the air," he you going nuts whats wrong?!" she asked frantically, Hanatarou smelled something very bad, it lingered in the air it smelled like,

"_Blood!" _ he thought,

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

The two looked behind them and saw a figure appearing in the dark, it walked closer and closer until they could see his face, it was a very skinny man in a white lap coat, he had on small glasses, his hair was pink, he had a pin in his coat that looked like a phoenix and a mummified figure next to him that seemed to be taller than him. He gave of a menacing aura, a killer's aura, it was so intense that Hanatarou and Chizuru could not move an inch.

"H-Hanatarou, d-d-do you know him?" Chizuru asked,

"No, n-n-never met him before." Hanatarou said as he was sweating bullets, the man then pointed at the two, causing them to jump,

"I'll say this once, since your children, no I'll say this slow since your children,my name is Szayelaporro Granz come quietly and no one else gets hurt." he said

"W-What, who the hell are you, to come out here in broad daylight like this and threaten two Highschoolers, anyone who sees will call the cops!" Chizuru yelled trying to sound tough,

"C-Chizuru-chan please don't provoke him." Hanatarou said, then man then pulled out a syringe and kissed it,

"Actually I was lying about you two not getting hurt and I just need the boy, but if you both come with me then the three of you won't die slowly." Szayelaporro said, Chizuru then chuckled,

"O-Oh, I get it, y-your one of those wierdoes my mom warned me about except for boy, sorry bu-" The man threw his syringe onto the ground destroying it,

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU RED HAIR

"I-I think I'm going to have t-t-o pass, wait three-" Chizuru grabbed Hanatarou's arm and prepared to run,

"Hanatarou lets run, w-w-we can out run him!" Chizru yelled,

"C-Chizuru-chan wait!" Hanatarou said,

"Yes stay, otherwise, you'll friend won't be seen again." Szayelaporro said, he then unraveled the mummified figure revealing it to be Tia Harribel but, she was stuck with multiple long needles that were causing her to bleed, Hanatarou could only look in horror at his classmate, but the thing was, Harribel herself was conscious and could see everything, but she and Chizuru shared a quality right now, that quality was lack of site, they could not see the needles sticking out of Harribel's body, but two people could, Hanatarou and the attacker,.

"H-Harribel-san, H-Harribel-san!" Hanatarou yelled, Chizuru then got frantic,

"Run, why doesn't she run!?" Chizuru asked,

Hanatarou looked at her confused, could she not see the needles sticking through Harribel's body, he then started to see some phantom thing standing behind Szayelaporro: it had skinny red legs, its head was small as if it was shrunken but it was in the shape of a pine-cone, it had skinny pink arms and its hands had cone like fingers with spikes sticking out and its torso resembled a wooden mannequin's with a upside down cross.

"W-What is that, C-Chizuru do you see that ghost?" Hanatarou asked, Chizuru was preoccupied with the rage she had, she hated seeing women taken prisoner, hated it deep down in her soul.

"You fuck, whatever you did to her let her go!" Chizuru roared, Szayelaporro then began running in Chizuru's direction, she ran at him, Hanatarou could not stop her,

"Chizuru no!" Hanatarou yelled, Chizuru then punched Szayelaporro in the cheek, but the moment she did she started bleeding on her hands, her chest, legs even her toes. She fell to the ground in pain,

"W-What happened?" She asked as she was bleeding, Hanatarou saw the whole thing, he saw that ghost thing touch her and then needle started to stick out of her body.

"Chizuru-chan!" Hanatarou tried to help her, but suddenly a white gauze surrounded her body wrapping her up,Hanatarou saw that there were needles on the gauze as well.

"Its always fun to use my Stand, to see those suffer wraith of my 'Voodoo Kingdom'!" he yelled,

"S-Stand, 'Voodoo Kingdom'?" Hanatarou questioned, Harribel knew that Hanatarou didn't stand a chance against this mad man, she used all of her strength to signal him to the one thing he could do,

"Hanat-Hanatarou run!" she cried, Hanatarou ran over to Harribel to free her, but the needle infested gauze wrapped around her mummifying her as well. Hanatarou started crying at the sight of this,

"Stop it!" He yelled with tears rolling down his face, Szayelaporro just smiled, he then carried both hostages over his shoulder,

If you want them back, meet me a the center castle in Karakura, you have until midnight tonight, oh and no cops, or the SPW." he then pulled out a white sphere and threw it onto the ground creating a flash of light, when it died Szayelaporro disappeared, leaving Hanatarou alone.

"W-Why now, Harribel-san, C-Chizuru-chan!" he said, he knew that he could not call for help, he could not risk their lives, he then walked to get directions for the famous castle in the center of town, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**And that's all he wrote**

**Voodoo Kingdom is a song by Soul'd out, I do not own this song or the rights to the musical group,**

**Name which bleach character you want to see next.**

**If you want to make a Stand the list it in the reviews, but what you must do is name it after your favorite some as well as what they look like and their abilities,**

**Read and Review**

"**This is Squalo King signing off"**


	3. Stand By Me

**Yosh! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of my newest story Psychosis Of The Soul**

**Discalimer: I,Squalo King, do not own the anime that is used in this crossover or referenced, nor the songs referenced, Actors, Movies, Video games, clothing line, sport or anything, the rights do not belong to me.**

**Deathwatch 45: Thanks, he will**

**Lord Nighthammer: Thanks**

**Bubbajack: Thanks for the Stand, but you'll be surprised what Rukia does with it.**

**I'll still be accepting Stand Ideas,**

**And I still have a poll up, please vote**

* * *

**Stand by me**

**9:59**

Hanatarou was in his house, he was lucky not to have forgotten his keys, and was sitting alone on his couch, there was no one there to help him in this situation, his new friends Chizuru, Chad and Mashiro had taken him out to get something to eat after the humiliation he had suffered, it was great at least until his way home when he had encountered a person named Szayelaporro Granz, he wished to take Hanatarou and Chizuru, there was something stranger about compared to other humans, the two could sense it, he seemed narcissistic and cocky, but he was also threatening, Chizuru and Hanatarou prepared to run Szayelaporro showed a certain item that made them stay, he had a mummified figure near him and when he unwrapped it he showed them Harribel stuck with multiple long needles and bleeding everywhere, Hanatarou was shocked and scared to see this, but the most shocking thing was that only Hanatarou could see the needles and to make matters worse Szayelaporro had a strange ghost behind him that he called 'Voodoo Kingdom' he called it a "Stand", but only Hanatarou could see it,Chizuru was disgusted by Szayelaporro using a woman as a hostage so in an attempt to save Harribel(and maybe get in bed with her) Chizuru tired to attack Szayelaporro ,but when she touched him she ended up like Harribel, stuck with a barrage of needles in her body and mummified, Hanatarou wanted to help but instead he was given a deadline,

* * *

**Flashback**

"Stop it!" Hanatarou yelled with tears rolling down his face, Szayelaporro just smiled, he then carried both hostages over his shoulder,

"If you want them back, meet me a the center castle in Karakura, you have until midnight tonight, oh and no cops, or the SPW." he then pulled out a white sphere and threw it onto the ground creating a flash of light, when it died Szayelaporro disappeared, leaving Hanatarou alone.

* * *

**Flashback end**

And that was it, Hanatarou was caught in a situation he could not escape, if he didn't then Harribel and Chizuru would be killed or worse, he had heard and read the things that men and women alike would do to young girls: Jack the Ripper, the Green River Killer, Anjuro Kaatagiri and(shamefully) more. In every manga, movie or ect would try to rise to the occasion and head there with every intention of fighting, but Hanatarou was different, he had the directions to the castle but he had no idea, but as he sat on the couch in the living room he knew what he had to do, but he was unsure how to do it.

"T-This is too much," he starts to cry," I-Its been over a couple of hours now and all I've done is sit here, I-I can't let him hurt them, especially when they've got nothing to do with it, but I don't even know what the hell is going on, on the other hand even if I do what he says once I go with him then he'll just kill them anyway?" Hanatarou said, he looked over at the phone, he wondered that it would be tapped like the SPW guards would check for or in the spy movies, it was funny, in all honesty he was moved around so many times, given many bodyguards and forced to follow safety precautions, but he never knew why, in fact he never asked to they annoyed him and he never believed that danger in such a way would come, but now that it has he can't go to the police or even call Mista for help or risk Chizuru and Harribel dying. He got off the couch and began walking in place,

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!" he asked himself over and over, he then tripped onto the carpet, he fell with his face hitting the floor, his eyes started to tear up, it wasn't fair, but it was even less for Chizuru and Harribel, Chizuru and him were just starting to become friends, he told her about himself, but now this happened and Harribel, a girl he embarrassed in class who said no to his want for friendship was endanger just for talking to him.

"I'm so worthless," he then imagined the females stuck with multiple needles at the very moment or worse," I-I got to do it," he then got on his knees," I got no choice," he then got on his feet," i-if I don't then they suffer for it a-and they d-don't deserve that." he said, he knew that he couldn't just turn he head away from this, he'd rather go blind then turn a blind eye. He then went the table and took the directions he wrote down and put them in his pocket, he then went to the door and reached for the door knob, he then realized that he would die before he would live the peaceful life like he always dreamed of, one without limos, bodyguards or the sight of guns, he opened the door and walked out into the night.

* * *

**Karakura(Night time)**

**10:00**

Hanatarou was walking out in the open street, he was looking at the directions and hoped that he was following them correctly, he looked at the moon and saw that the moon was high, he looked at his clock and saw that it was almost midnight, he was running out of time. Hanatarou then began walking much faster, he went around every turn, down each street and up every hill until he realized something horrible,

"How did I get lost?!" he said, he looked at the directions he wrote down, but then a gust of cold fall wind blew the paper out of his hands and away from sight, he then lowered his head in shame, he had the worst luck, he was born on April Fools day, that's how bad his luck was, he now had no way to get to the castle. He looked around for some one to get directions from, he'd take them from a shinigami if he had to, but he did not see anyone, not even a ghost,

"W-Who am I kidding, no one but me is gonna be out this la-"

Hanatarou then saw someone, it was a woman with long green hair leaning against a building, she a red mark across her nose and a scar on her face, she had a green blouse on with a polka-dotted skirt and no shoes. Hanatarou knew that this was his only chance to get any directions to get to the great Karakura castle, the only real way to get to them, to get to Chizuru and Harribel.

"_I-I got no choice, I need help." _he thought, he then walked over to this woman nervously and cautiously, he was still new and he didn't know who she was, when he reached her he bowed to this woman's surprise,

"PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP, CAN YOU SHOW ME WHERE THE KARAKURA CASTLE IS?!" he yelled, the woman watched as the young man bowed to her, she then grabbed his face and made him look in her eyes, this made Hanatarou very uncomfortable,

"Um mam' I-I really need-

"Are you talking to me?" she asked threateningly, Hanatarou nodded as his face was held hostage, the woman then smiled, she then let go of Hanatarou,

"You know, you better not try and reach the top, its illegal to do that, its the town's main tourist attraction and a historic landmark, I've seen people go to jail for a year just for vandalism or even trying to get to the top and not to mention, well its just a bad idea." the woman said

I-I don't ha- just please tell me how to get there?" Hanatarou asked, the woman then smiled,

"Okay," she placed her hands behind her back,"just go 2 miles straight, then make a left turn and go 2 more, you'll reach a long set of stone steps and you'll have to walk up them to get to the entrance, then hey pesto your there." she said in a cheery voice. Hanatarou's eyes widened, he had gotten in all down in his head, he knew where to go. He then shook the woman's hand,

"Thank you mam' I won't forget this!" Hanatarou said excited, he then ran off following the woman's directions. When Hanatarou was gone the woman turned around with her back to his direction and smiled, she then began walking home,

"Off to the magic castle, off to live or die." she said.

* * *

**Karakura Castle(outside the gate)**

**11:46**

Chizuru was opening her eyes, she felt drowsy like she was just waking up from a nap, she felt like her body as being stabbed with a thousand needle she yawned and tried to wipe her eyes, but she could not move her arms, her legs or anything below her head, she looked and saw that her body below her head was wrapped in gauze like a mummy,

"W-What," she struggled to move,"I-I can't move!" she yelled, she then looked around and saw that she was pinned to one of the supports to the torii gate that was the entrance to the Karakura Castle in the center of the town. She looked up and saw that the moon was high in the air, it was nearly midnight, she had been gone for hours, but she had no clue why this had happened,

"_W-What happened to me, I-I was with Jo-Hanatarou, but then-,"_ she then started to remember what had happened_," __oh no, __t-that pink haired fucker did something to me __and Harri- *Gasp* Harribel!"_ she thought, she then realized that Harribel was taken as well, she looked over and saw Harribel pinned to the other support of the Torii gate, she saw that she was awake, but she looked depressed, who could blame her, she was kidnapped, taken hostage and there was no telling if anyone was gonna come after them.

"H-Hey, H-Harribel," Harribel justed sighed at the sound of her voice," are you okay?!" she yelled, Harribel looked over and spoke as loud as she could,

"Your awake, perfect, go back to sleep." she said coldly, Chizuru then tried to call out for help, for anyone that could hear them,

"HELP, HELP US PLEASE HE-"

"Your wasting your time," Chizuru stopped," I've nearly torn away at my own lungs trying to call for help, no one can hear us out here, no one can help us." she said, Chizuru then looked around for Szayelaporro and saw him sitting in a chair sipping a cup of tea, there was a table with a strange gold arrow resting on it with a bow near it.

"Hey, you twisted fuck let us go!" Chizuru yelled, Harribel looked over at Chizuru,

"_Stupid woman, what is she doing?" _Harribel thought, Szayelaporro sipped his tea,

"*Sigh* Its such a waste, "he looked at Chizuru and Harribel," well maybe not." he said,

"Why did you take us, why did you try and take me and Hanatarou!?" Chizuru asked,

"I saw the SPW drop him off here, I can only surmise that I could get a little money for keeping him." He said, Harribel shook her head,

"That doesn't make sense, if you just wanted him then why would you take me?" Harribel asked, Szayelaporro held up his tea cup

"Simple, for fun, I told him that him that I would let you both go if he came here alone, no cops, no bodyguards or even the Speedwagon Foundation, now all that's left is to see if he comes or not." Szayelaporro stated, there was an awkward silence that stung the air, Harribel felt nervous, now she realized just how doomed they were, she had nothing to make her believe that Hanatarou was going to come back when he could not call the police, she looked around and saw that all the people who annoyed her in the past were no longer around, all of the people who claimed to be her 'friends' her "bodyguards" and those who constantly gave her praise were no were in sight, just as she predicted in the end. Just then she looked over at Chizuru who was taking in a deep breath and then,

"HANATAROU," Harribel widened her eyes and Szayelaporro rose an eyebrow,"WERE UP HERE, ME AND HARRIBEL ARE STILL OKAY, THE PINK HAIRED HIDDEN YAIO FANATIC IS UP HERE TOO, KICK HIS ASS!" Chizuru yelled,

"W-What, are you insane he's not coming." Harribel said, Chizuru then looked back at Harribel,

"How can you say that, you heard what pinky said, he told him to come up here or we'd die, so Hanatarou's coming up, he's coming to help us." Chizuru said, Harribel then gritted her teeth at Chizuru's naivete,

"I knew you were a freak, but be serious, you just met him and did you even look at him, did he look like the reliable type to you?" Harribel said,

"Fuck you," Harribel felt surprised, it was the first time anyone who had admired her had said such a thing," look I really want to get you in bed and eat your tits or at least a date with you, but don't talk down to someone like that," Chizuru then grinned," I-I know your used to being around capable people at sight, but even if he's shy I can tell by meeting him that he wouldn't abandon anyone, he had the opportunity to run when that freak came by, but he didn't,"she turned her head to Harribel," I don't know why but I know he's coming." Chizuru stated, Harribel was surprised to hear this, usually all she would get from Chizuru were pervy attempts of contact from her, but now she was given something much different. She was about to open her mouth when,

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

A set of foot steps were echoing in the dark, Chizuru and Harribel looked forward and realized that the steps were getting closer, Szayelaporro then reached for the bow and arrow and manifested 'Voodoo Kingdom' behind him, the foot steps got closer and closer until they saw Hanatarou, he was sweaty, tired and panting like he ran a marathon, he then knelt down and wiped his forehead,

"S-Should not have spr-sprinted up the stairs, why are there so many stairs?" he asked, the three then gained a sweat-mark of awkwardness, but Harribel was happy, something that she had not felt all day, she then looked over a Chizuru who was sticking her tongue out her, Chizuru then winked,

"I told you so." she mouthed, Harribel smiled, she deserved that. Szayelaporro then put the bow and arrow down, he then sat down in his chair, he then made "Voodoo Kingdom" point at Hanatarou,

"You really are a no nothing, you actually came," he looked around and saw that Hanatarou had no other back up," and alone, man we are gonna make a fortune." he said silently to him self, Hanatarou then walked closer and stopped,

"I-I came just like you asked, n-no one else is around, I came alone now tell me what you want and let Chizuru and Harribel-san go." Hanatarou said, he then looked up at Chizuru and Harribel, he saw then needles stuck in their bodies,

"C-Chizuru, Harribel-san are you okay!" he yelled, Chizuru nodded,

"Were fine, but I-I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy now." Chizuru pointed out, Harribel then realized that she was feeling strange too, she then looked at her the gauze she was wrapped in and saw blood stains, she then looked at Chizuru and saw the same thing,

"Chizuru don't struggle were injured!" Harribel yelled,

"_I-I don't know how this is happening, did he poison us?" _Harribel thought, Hanatarou then saw what was happening,

"Oh no, t-t-they're bleeding!" he said, Szayelaporro then looked over and saw that he had left the needles in for too long, perfect, now he had a lynchpin to keep his plan in place. Szayelaporro then stood up out of his chair,

"Good, you've gotten here," he looked at the moon," about 4 minutes early, now I will give you one chance, before I call the SPW and tell them who I have and get paid tell me," he then picked up a stone made 'Voodoo Kingdom' touch it causing multiple needles to sprout up, he then threw it at Hanatarou's shoulder, Hanatarou saw that he had turned the stone into a pincushion, it was too fast, it hit him on the shoulder causing multiple puncture wounds in his shoulder causing blood to spill out," how can you see my 'Voodoo Kingdom'?!" he asked, Chizuru and Harribel watched in shock at what had happened, all they could see was that Szayelaporro had thrown a stone at Hanatarou and he started bleeding even the stone was stuck to his body,

"W-What is this?" Harribel questioned, Hanatarou tried to pull the stone off him only to severely hurt his hand, the needles stuck through the palm of his hand,

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Hanatarou yelled in pain, Szayelaporro then pointed and Hanatarou and so did 'Voodoo Kingdom' causing the stone to go deeper into his body along with the needles,

"Are you a stand user, if you are show me!" he commanded, he then pointed up and Hanatarou felt the stone tugging upward tearing at his skin,

"_W-What is this, t-t-the stone and needles are doing what he commanded, like its trying to make another exit,"_ he then remembered what had happened to Chizuru when she punched him,_"i-is this is that ghost's power, his power, is that he captured Harribel-san with that gauze?"_ Hanatarou thought, he then answeredm

"I-I don't know what Stands are, please just let them go!" Hanatarou said,

"Don't lie to me boy, you are my meal ticket, funds for your exchange will be used for the better, but I will no be a know nothing, tell me the truth." Szayelaporro sadistically,

"I don't know, I can just see ghosts!" Hanatarou said as he cried, Szayelaporro then picked up the bow and arrow and prepared to fire it, he then pointed it at Chizuru,

"What are you doing?!" Harribel yelled,

"Shut up," he turned his head back to Hanatarou,"this is your last chance, tell me what your stand is, tell me why the SPW values you enough to move you out here, who should I call to negotiate terms with, tell me!" He yelled, Hanatarou was now on his knees, he was crying more then he ever had,

"Please, I do'n't know what your talking about, I don't have a Stand, I-I'm not rich, I don't even know why the SPW took care of me for so long." Hanatarou said in tears,

"*Scoff* Wrong answer." Szayelaporro said, he then drew the bow back, Hanatarou then ran after him but 'Voodoo Kingdom' pointed down causing the stone in Hanatarou's shoulder to moved down throwing him off his balance as he ran causing him to fall,

"NO!" Hanatarou yelled, he then threw away any fear of the needles and dug his left hand into his shoulder wound and grasped onto the stone with all its needles sticking through his hand and finger, he then used all the might he hand and pulled it out of his shoulder,

"_I-I can't believe I did that." _he thought, he then got up ran after Szayelaporro before he could fire the arrow but, Szayelaporro fired the arrow, it flew faster than wind, but before it hit her Chizuru uttered one last word,

"Jojo." The arrow then pierced Chizuru's heart, Harribel and Hanatarou widened their eyes, Hanatarou stopped running toward Szayelaporro and dropped to his knees,

"N-No." Hanatarou said sadly as if his soul was shattering, he then lowered his head with his hair over his eyes, Harribel then started crying, both sad and horrified,

"Y-You had no reason." Harribel said, Szayelaporro then waved his hand and the gauze around Chizuru's body unraveled causing her to drop to the ground on her chest pushing the arrow further into her body, she did not move, did not speak only laid there. Szayelaporro then turned around and pointed at Hanatarou,

"This is all your fault, you did this, in a hostage situation many people respond to fear and any question asked by the killer is immediately answered to preserve one's life, even to preserve another life, but you did the opposite with another's at stake!" he yelled, Harribel then shook her head,

"Shut up you pathetic waste," she turned her head to Hanatarou's direction,"Hanatarou this isn't your fault!" she yelled,

"All you had to do was tell the truth, but you continued with your facade, every action creates more and alters another's, your lying angered me and I went in on my threat, it all happened because you were foolish," he then pointed at Chizuru's body," I knew the arrow would reject her, but so should you, all of this is your fault, you are to blame!" he yelled, Hanatarou then got on his feet and began walking in Szayelaporro's direction, he then walked past him, over to Chizuru and he then knelt down to her. Szayelaporro and Harribel were confused by this,

"_S-She believed in him, It should have been me."_ Harribel thought,

Hanatarou then removed the arrow head and flipped Chizuru's body on its back, he looked at her face and remebered how nicely she treated him on his first day, his horrible horrible first day. A tear drop then hit Chizuru's glasses, Hanatarou was crying he had his fist clenched and he was extremely angry.

"Yeah it was my fault," his body then started to glow,"I-I wish it was me," Chizuru's wound then started to close as if it was never there," it needed to be me," his hand and shoulder then started to heal," it had to be me because I knew the SPW Foundation ever since I was a kid, that's why you wanted me." Hanatarou said, a stream of red energy surrounded him, Szayelaporro watched this in surprise,

"So you waited for me to harm one of them to see if I would let them go didn't you, you have a healing stand!" he yelled, Hanatarou then got on his feet and threw then arrow aside, Harribel was surprised to see that Hanatarou's wounds had healed up,

"_W-What is happening, he's completely healed now."_ she thought,

"I still don't know what your talking about," Hanatarou said, hethen walked 4 steps closer to Szayelaporro," all I know is just to get some worthless money you threaten me, kidnap Chizuru and Harribel and then you shoot her with an arrow, all for money, you've just insulted the life of an innocent girl!" he yelled, Szayelaporro then felt threatened, Hanatarou's aura had become greater than his, he was starting to realize that Hanatarou did not have a stand, but maybe until now.

"Y-You lucky little prick!" he yelled, Szayelaporro then charged at Hanatarou with 'Voodoo Kingdom' behind him,

"Hanatarou look out!" Harribel yelled, but when Szayelaporro got just 4 meters away from Hanatarou, but then

"Muda!" a battle cry is yelled,

*Bam*

A fist flew into Szayelaporro's face faster than he could block sending him several feet making him land on his back, Szayelaporro looked up with bloody nose in surprise,

"_T-That was a Stand!"_ he thought, Harribel was astounded by what she saw,

"W-What happened, d-did Hanatarou do that?" she questioned, Hanatarou then wondered how he had done that, it was according to his will, but it was not his hand.

"D-Did I do that, was that me?" he asked,

He looked down at his hands and a set of spectral hands came out much different than his own, he then shook his eyes and saw that they were gone, turned his head and saw a figure floating in mid air: it was a bit taller than he was, a bit more muscular than him, it had a crimson cloak on that covered most of its body, but when the wind blew it revealed that its body was white, it had no hair, its head was white and normal shaped and it had a small white Kabuto(Samurai helmet), the crest resembled a horn of a rhinoceros beetle and the Fukigaeshi(flaps on the side) a bit longer than usual, it had a mask covering its mouth that connected to the helmet, the helmet had flower designs on it that looked like that had not bloomed,its eyes were red, it had two arms, hands both with five fingers and legs that were colored white as and along its body were a mass of swirling lines that were filling up with the energy that came from Chizuru and Hanatarou's injuries.

"Just as suspected, a Stand!" Szayelaporro yelled, Hanatarou looked at the figure next to him,

"A-A Stand?"he questioned,

Harribel could only watch as this happened, but she was slowly loosing consciousness due to her loss of blood,, but in an instant, she could see the energy surrounding Hanatarou, his stand, Szayelaporro's needles and 'Voodoo Kingdom'.

"_W-What is all this, this is impossible."_ she thought.

Just then a figure in the dark watched as this all transpired, she was watching as Szayelaporro was about to lose, but what interested her more was Hanatarou and his stand, healing stands were incredibly rare, but she never expected anyone like Hanatarou would have one, things were about to kick off.

* * *

**And that's all he wrote**

**First of let me thank BubbaJack for helping with Hanatarou's stand design, though I only made alterations, read and review his stories, he's a senior compared to me.**

**Read and Review, I still have my poll up for the pairing in another story also read and review my other stories, if you can favorite and follow than you can review.**

"**This is Squalo King Signing off."**


	4. Voodoo Kingdom, Author's note

**Yosh! This is Squalo King with a new Chapter of ****Psychosis Of The Soul****, ****please enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I Squalo King own no anime, music, clothes, manga, cartoons or anything referenced in this fic, in other words I own nothing.**

**Zombiebaby: Thanks,**

**Bubbajack: Thank you for the suggestions, but ****sadly**** I will not be able to use all the stands you offer me, I don't want too many of them.**

**Lord Nighthammer: The fight starts now, Chizuru's not dead.**

**Deathwatch 45: I will have a pattern or focus on one story**

**Also tell me what you think I should name Hanatarou's Stand, it could be a reference to a song or band, that's the rules for the name, I might decide the name myself, but I want to hear what you all can come up with.**

**Also thank you Bubbajack for the idea for the 'Cold as' Ice Stand**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**An important Poll will be in affect, it will determine which story I will work on the most from now on. If you want to see this story updated more or not until I finish another then you will vote, if your just reading this and none of my other stories then read my others and see if you like them and vote for them on my poll if you wish for me to work on them until they are finished, I will then have another poll after that to determine which I will do after that and so on until I finish doing stories completely, please vote, I will not upload for a while due to this, forgive me but I am having a hard time splitting myself in so many ways to update several stories at once, I need to do one at a time, but you need to decide which, please vote.**

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Voodoo Kingdom**

Szayelaporro just looked at Hanatarou and the figure that stood by him and the red energy that surrounded him, it was a Stand, a manifested from his heart and brought to sight, he did not account for this, but now it was clear to him why the Speedwagon Foundation valued him so much and now he had no reason to hold back, he needed Hanatarou. Harribel had only a glimpse of it she had seen them, the needles sticking through her body, 'Voodoo Kingdom' standing by Szayelaporro and the figure standing by Hanatarou, she had no clue of what was occurring, this was the first time in her life that she had experienced such a thing in her life now Hanatarou shows up and it all happens. Hanatarou was both angry and confused by the situation before him, he looked and saw a figure standing next to him, similar to Szayelaporro, a "Stand" he called it, was it a ghost, a phantom that haunted him, he could admit that he could see ghosts at the moment of someone's death, but this was something different entirely and the energy that surrounded him, colored crimson like blood, it felt heavy, and strange, he looked at the figure behind him and saw that it was gaining this energy, the spirals on its body were filled with this energy,

"This is a ''Stand"?" he questioned as he looked at the figure. Szayelaporro fell down on his knees and began bowing surprising Hanatarou and Harribel. Hanatarou then walked closer to him,

"_Did he give up?" _he thought, he walked closer but suddenly Szayelaporro raised his head revealing a sick smile, Hanatarou was shocked to see it, Harribel saw this and suspected the worst,

"No, get away from him!" she screamed,

"Got you now, 'Voodoo Kingdom!" Szayelaporro yelled, then 'Voodoo Kingdom' then appeared and touched then ground like Szayelaporro and multiple needles began sprouting from the ground, Hanatarou jumped back but the needles kept sprouting up and went after him,

"The needles!" he said, he then began to run back to escape the needles, he heard then sprout from the ground getting closer and closer to him, as he tried to escape he saw that Chizuru was still on the ground, he realized that even if he did escape her body would get punctured,

"_No, dead or not I won't let him hurt you again!" _he thought he then ran faster, he then got closer to Chizuru and prepared to pick her up, he was 3 meters a head of the needles but he did not stop, he could not stop, when he got close to her he used what little strength he had to pick her up bridal style, but he turned around to see the needles approaching him, popping out of the ground, coming to kill him,

"Your mine you brat!" Szayelaporro yelled in madness, Hanatarou was in a panic at this point, he needed somewhere to escape, he needed to get Harribel, he needed to defeat that man!

"_I need to get to higher ground!"_ he thought, he held Chizuru close to him and backed up, his back hit the support pillar of the torii gate, he looked and saw how high it was, he wished that he could climb it,

"_I need to __get higher!"_ he thought, then needles then got closer, on instinct and fear Hanatarou jumped as high as he could and reached high in the air and suddenly his Stand appear coming out of Hanatarou like a ghost, took its hand reaching out higher, its hand had a red auraaround it and stuck its hand into the Torri gate creating a small crack so that its hand to hold on it then pulled him up a few feet away from the needles. Harribel saw as Hanatarou was leaning against the Torri gate in mid air as if he was grabbing on to something but he wasn't, she also saw the crack in the Torii gate pillar and she began to see Hanatarou's stand more clearly.

_"What is happening, t-this can't be possible!"_ she thought frantically, Hanatarou himself was surprised to see this happened, all he wanted to happen was to get higher and in a way, it happened.

"D-Did I do that?" he questioned himself as he held Chizuru, he then looked at his Stand and wondered if he could control it, it was worth a try, but he still didn't know how this worked, but one thing was certain he was not the only one in trouble right now

"_I-I need __to get to Harribel!"_ he thought, she was merely feet away from him between air and to the other pillar, he had an idea,

"Harribel-san," Harribel snapped out of her shock," I-I'm gonna swing over to you!" he yelled, Harribel was reluctant after all she's seen tonight, but nods,

"Be careful!" she yelled back. Hanatarou then started swinging his body, but was careful not to drop Chizuru, he swung like a pendulum to be able to get far enough, he started to swing more and when he was at the highest point and let got, he then flew over to Harribel and made his Stand dig its hand into the pillar creating a hold like before,

"Harribel-san are you alright?!" He asked, Harribel nodded slowly as she saw Hanatarou's stand and

Chizuru in his arms,

"I-I'm fine, but I-I think I'm bleeding," she looked down at her body and saw the needles," its these needles!" she said, but that was not all, she was also feeling sick, disoriented and more. Hanatarou then tried to touch then gauze that surrounded her only for it the rip and wrap around his arm stabbing him,

"_I-Its moving on its own, like that stone!" _he thought, he then realized what was occurring, whenever Szayelaporro's 'Voodoo Kingdom' touched something or someone needles would sprout from them and not only would take damage, but would be under Szayelaporro's control, there was just one question to answer,

"_How can I defeat something like that?"_ Hanatarou thought, he pulled and struggled to get the gauze off him but to no avail. Szayelaporro then laughed like a mad man,

"Forget it, as long as my 'Voodoo Kingdom has touched it, its under my control, the only way to get rid of the needles is rip then out or fight with them in you, no human being can break them!" he said, Hanatarou then had his stand pull on then gauze. Harribel saw this and tried to stop him,

"Stop you heard him, its useless!" Harribel yelled, Hanatarou st then started to glow red along with his stand giving off a red stream of energy , it held the Gauze in one hand and Hanatarou prepared himself,

"Harribel I-I don't know how then works, but I-I'm going to do something, but you might fall-"

"Do it!" she said, Hanatarou was shocked to hear her say that. Harribel looked at Chizuru's dead body and remembered what she said about Hanatarou, she had doubted him and here he was trying to save him. Hanatarou's stand then quickly pulled its hand out of the crevice it created and hit the gauze with its fist,

"Muda!' it yelled, just then one of the many spirals on its body began to empty its energy, when it hit the gauze it sent a wave of energy through it destroying it and the needles along with it,

"I-I did it!" he said, Harribel nodded,

"Yes, but there are still needles in my body and," the three then started to fall, but know were both falling!" she yelled, Hanatarou then had his stand grab Harribel and pulled her close to Hanatarou as they fell down, Hanatarou then quickly took Harribel and then moved his body so that his back would hit the ground with Harribel and Chizuru landing on him. They hit the ground with Hanatarou landing on his back with Chizuru and Harribel landing on him, the ground his back and the back of his head hard, Harribel rolled off him with Chizuru near her, she then got up, but she felt her body tearing from the inside,

"_The needles are still in my body!" _she thought, she then looked at Hanatarou and saw that the back of his head was bleeding,

"Hanatarou are okay?" she asked, Hanatarou then got up and felt the back o his hand and touched the warm blood,

"Ahh, I-I'm fine," he then thought of his injury being healed and his stand touched it healing the wound," its gone now." he said feeling around for the wound that was gone, Harribel was atounded to see thin, but she then saw a new wave of needles coming there way,

"Hanatarou look out!" she yelled,

"Your dead!" Szayelaporro yelled as the needles came their way, Hanatarou then sighed, he had and idea, he charged at the needles,

"Bakado, do you realize what your doing?!" Szayelaporro asked, Hanatarou shook his head and summoned his stand and made hit hit the ground

"Muda!" it cried, it then sent a wave of energy in then ground, Szayelaporro saw this, he saw the crimson energy flowing through the ground, but something else, it was affecting his needles,

"What, NO!" he said, he watched as his needles were getting destroyed, it was one of the weaknesses to "Voodoo Kingdom", even though no human could ever destroy his needles, but if another stand was attacking then the needles would break easy,

"_This energy is part of his Stand!" _he thought. Hanatarou had no clue what he did, all he could tell was that he was somehow manipulating his energy, he had commanded his Stand to hit the ground and it did with that crimson energy flowing through it, he just used the energy to create a pulse that flowed through the ground before the needles hit destroying them.

"_This is nuts, its bizarre!"_ he thought to himself, he looked at his stand as it floated near him, he wondered how this all happening to him, but he remembered how Szayelaporro had killed Chizuru and hurt and kidnapped Harribel just to get to him, those memories erased any concern as to why he had a 'Stand' all he wanted to do was make sure that Szayelaporro could not hurt them anymore. Harribel then started to cough up blood, it splattered on the ground like fresh paint, she fell down on her back,

"_A-Am I dying?' _she thought, Hanatarou looked back and saw Harribel on her back in pain, he then realized that he did not know how to make the needles disappear from her body and heal her at the same time without hurting her. He looked back at Szayelaporro,

"_I-If I beat him, then maybe that will help!" _he thought, he then walked toward Szayelaporro, the mad man merely smirked, it was clear that Hanatarou didn't truly understand his own ability, he was a green horn, this gave him an advantage,

"Take the needles out of Harribel-san's body, please!" He said, Szayelaporro then walked toward Hanatarou,

"'Please'?" he said in a mocking voice. The two were just 3 meters from each other now, Szayelaporro then made 'Voodoo Kingdom' hands come out out prepared to grab Hanatarou, but Hanatarou held his hands into fists and his stand came out with to attack,

"Why don't you make me?!" Szayelaporro yelled, his 'Voodoo Kingdom' then tried to hit Hanatarou's face, but he dodged it, but 'Voodoo Kingdom's' other hand tried to get him, but Hanatarou made his stand punch it in the wrist hard causing it to break a bit, the moment that happened Szayelaporro's left wrist broke and tore, it was unusable now,

"Goddamn you!" he yelled, 'Vooddoo Kingdom' then tried to grab Hanatarou with its working hand, but Hanatarou made his Stand grab its harm before it can hit him, it then swept Szayelaporro's leg make him fall back, on the ground,

"_Now's my chance, I just need to get wrist free!" _Szayelaporro thought, but Hanatarou quickly hit him in the throat, Szayelaporro lost his breath for a second, but he kicked Hanatarou back causing his Stand to let go, he hit the ground and Szayelaporro got up and went after him, Hanatarou quickly got up and when Szayelaporro got close enough he punched up his stomach with his own hand making him stop. Szayelaporro then commanded his 'Voodoo Kingdom' to grab him, but Hanatarou's Stand then quickly hit its elbow with the crimson energy running through it hard causing it to shatter like glass making Szayelaporro's elbow break,

"AHHH!" he screamed, he was unable to fight with his hands now. He dropped to his knees in pain, Hanatrou stood above him panting, Szayelaporro looked up at Hanatarou and felt fear, his stand was beaten, he was beaten and at the boy's mercy,

"I-I'll ask again, take the needles out of Harribel's body." he said, Szayelaporro then nodded quickly like a dog, he then focused his Stand and the needles dissipated out of Harribel's body, but the wounds still stayed from the damage, Harribel felt the needles were gone from her body, but she still felt sick,

"I-I did it, I'm sorry," Szayelaporro then got on his feet, "y-you don't know what I do, the people I work with," he then dragged his heel onto the ground," my neck is under their thumb everyday," his shoe came of revealing he wore no socks and grinned in his mind,"I won't lay my hands on her again." he said, Hanatarou then nodded.

"I'll fucking kick her!" he yelled, he then swung his foot about to hit Hanatarou's face, his stand came out about to mimic the same attack, Hanatarou's eyes widened as he was about to get hit,

"My 'Voodoo Kingdom' uses all of my appendages, not just my hands, say goodnight Gracie!" he yelled, but before the attack could hit, Hanatarou's Stand hit Szayelaporro kneecap, breaking it causing the same to happen to 'Voodoo Kingdom' stopping the attack,Hanatarou then commanded his Stand to attack,

"Say goodnight Gracie!" he yelled, his Stand then began rapidly punching 'Voodoo Kingdom'

"Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Mdua Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Mda Muda Muda!" Hanatarou's Stand cried with every punch, like flurries of Crimson shots hittig it creating cracks in its form in and harming Szayelaporro, it then gave one last kick to the chest,

"MUDA!" it screamed with the hit sending Szayelaporro back knocking him out and away, when his body hit the ground, Hanatarou summoned his Stand back to him, he then walked over the Szayelaporro and saw what he had done to him, he then made his Stand heal Szayelapporro of all his wounds like they never fought, converting the injuries into crimson energy that his Stand absorbed. He then turned his back to him, no matter what he did, even killing Chizuru, he knew that killing him was his easy escape, he'll go to jail for kidnapping his friends. He ran over to Harribel, he knelt down to her and lifts her head up, Harribel looked over and saw Hanatarou,

"H-Hanatarou." she uttered, Hanatarou then nodded,

"Don't worry, I beat him," he then touched Harribel's stomach and using his Stand ability healed her off exterior and interior injuries," i-is that better?" he asked, Harribel nodded, she then looked at Chizuru's body and new what she had to do,

"I'm sorry, Hanatarou I'm sorry." she said, Hanatarou was surprised to hear this,

"Y-Your sorry, I'm the one that-"

"No you don't understand, I thought you weren't coming to help us and you came," she turned her head to Chizuru's body Chizuru was the only one who believed in you and I just bad mouthed you while she defended you, I'm sorry." she said, Hanatarou shook his head,

"Its fine, I know I can be unreliable, so I don't blame you." he said, he then smiled, Harribel was a bit shocked at how forgiving Hanatarou was when she had told him the truth and a bit impressed, he really was a nice person.

*Snore*

Hanatarou and Harribel's eyes widened, they heard snoring, the looked over to Chizuru's body and saw that she was breathing, she was alive, not dead, Harribel sat up and Hanatarou went over to her body and checked her pulse, it was active, it was true she was still alive,

"Chizuru is okay, she's just sleeping, but how?" Hanatarou asked Harribel then stood up and shook her head,

"I don't know, but we need to get her to the hospital," she then felt woozy," I-I feel strange." she said, Hanatarou then nodded,

"Y-You too, maybe even me too." he said, Harribel nodded, she then picked up Chizuru and placed her on her back holding her like she was giving a piggy back ride, but Hanatarou protested against this,

"H-Harribel-san you-"

"I'm fine, I can carry her," she turned her head," just make sure that mons- *Gasp*" Harribel uttered, Hanatarou then looked over and saw that Szayelaporro was gone,

"Where did he go!?" Hanatarou yelled, Harribel then looked over and saw that the bow and arrow was gone,

"His weapons are gone too." Harribel said, the two then looked at each other, they knew what the other was thinking,

"Lets get out of here, we can tell the police what happened." Hanatarou said,

"Leaving out the fighting ghosts part." Harribe said back,

"Stands." Hanatarou said, Harribel arched and eyebrow,

"What?" she asked,

"I-I think they're called Stands, but never mind, lets go." he said, the two then made their way to the hospital, but as they were just about to go,

"Ahh!" Harribel screamed, Hanatarou turned back prepared to fight,

"W-What is it!?" He asked, he then saw that Chizuru was groping Harribel's breasts,

"She's groping me in my sleep." Harribel said,

"Um are you sure I ca-"

"Hanatarou, you fought to save us, despite how this seems I can handle it." Harribel said interrupting, Hanatarou was surprised to hear this, he then allowed Harribel to carry Chizuru while she was being groped, something not to mention to anyone and they then left.

* * *

**?**

Elsewhere, deep in the woods Szayelaporro, he was now very frightened and was crying in fear, before him was a woman, a Yuuki Onna, she was pale skinned, she had blue eyes, her hair was mad of frozen icicles and she wore a simple white dress. She looked down at Szayelaporro as he was bound, she then made his feet and legs freeze solid, all that could be heard were the screams of pain,

"You foolish man," she snapped her finger making Szayelaporro's froze legs shatter," you stole their bow and arrow only to let them take it back, the only thing you accomplished was bringing about a new Stand user, now we have to make him our ally or enemy." she said,

"I-I'm sorry, h-he 's connected to the Speedwagon Foundation, I thought as a hostage we could increase the fund of your-" the woman interrupted by freezing his arms and making then shatter,

"Don't insult my family, but like I said before you brought about a new Stand user, 3 actually, that boy's ability is rare, as are all healing Stands, so I will let you live." she said,

"Thank you!" he said, but then the woman then froze his body solid and caused it to shatter(Szayelaporro Granz, Stand: Voodoo Kingdom, Status: Dead),

"As an icicle." she uttered, she then sensed a presence behind her, she turned around and say a familiar face, it was a blue figure that resembled a harpy, she wore white body armor, had wings with blue feathers, she had slender arms and dainty hands, her face looked smug and it had talons.

"Freezing one of your own, aren't you 'Cold as Ice'." she said, 'Cold as Ice' just turned her back to her,

"And your just an 'Icon for Hire', what are you doing here?" she asked,

"I came to gloat about getting the bow and arrow, also I came to tell you that the healing Stand user that beat Granz belongs to us, keep away from him." 'Icon for Hire' said in a threatening voice,

"All's fair in war, the three Stand users will serve us, not you fucking archers." she said,

"Fuck off bitch, the boy is ours, after all," she licked her lips," he looks like a submissive little mouse, just my type." 'Icon for Hire' said sadistically, she then flew off. 'Cold as Ice' then left as well.

* * *

**4 Days later**

After that night others went to the hospital and the police office, the doctors said that they were alright,, Chizuru woke up and asked what happened, they told her that Hanatarou beat up Szayelaporro, but the police doubted it, they left out the part about the Stands and Chizuru groping Harribel in her sleep. The police searched for Granz but only found pieces of his frozen body, which shattered the question of what had happened to him, the police told them that they were safe and could go home, that's all they did, that's all they could do. Chizuru runs out her house with a piece of toast in her mouth eating it,

"Chizur you were in danger, be careful!" her mother yelled, Chizuru looked back finishing her food,

"I'm okay for the hundredth time, I'm off the school!" she yelled, then ran in the opposite direction, next door to Hanatarou's house, she stopped and started to yell,

"Hanatarou, hurry up or we'll be late!" she yelled, Hanatarou rushed out the door in his school uniform, he tripped on the ground and got back up and ran over to Chizuru,

"Sorry, how do I look?" he asked,

"Like a sloth, come on Jojo lets go." she said, Hanatarou nodded, the two then began to walk to school,

"So are you okay?" Hanatarou asked, Chizuru smiled,

"Yeah, thanks to you slugger, next time I get made fun of I'll sick you on them." she said jokingly, Hanatarou smiled and blushed in embarrassment,

"I-I'm not strong or anything, I-I just got him from behind." he said, Chizuru shook her head,

"Thank you Hanatarou, I knew you'd get us." she said, Hanatarou remembered what Harribel said to him,

"I-I know." he said. The two reached an intersection, but around then bend they ran into Haribel, Mila, Sung-Sun and Apacci, Harribel saw Hanatarou and a surge of happiness hit her,

"Oh, hello Harribel-san." Hanatarou said, Apacci then scowled at him making him scared,

"Get lost flower boy!" she yelled,

"Hey you be nice to him!" Chizuru yelled back, Mila then held Chizuru in the air by her shirt,

"What are you gonna do Chizz?" she asked in a threatening manner, Chizuru then licked her lips,

"Let me take you,Apacci and Sung-Sun to a nearby alley and find out." she said, she then made kissing faces at them, Sung-Sun then imitated puking,

"Enough of this, Harribel -sama let us be on our,

"Hanatarou," the group looked at Harribel, she smile at him," would it be okay if we walked to school with you and Chizuru?" she asked nicely, Mila's, Sung-Sun's and Apacci's jaws dropped, Harribel had never done something like before. Hanatarou smiled,

"Sure, I-I'd like that." he said in a cheery voice. Harribel nodded, she then looked at Mila,

"Put Chizuru down." she said, Mila did as she was told and placed Chizuru on the ground on her feet, Chizuru giggled at this, Harribel then stood next to Hanatarou, Hanatarou blushed at this,

"Shall go?" Harribel asked politely,

"S-Sure." Hanatarou said, the group then went on there way, but as they did the green haired woman from before was watching from afar, she smiled at what she had seen,

"Well then," she looked at the sky,"he bears phantom blood, wields no battle tendency, nothing like a star crusader, but an unbreakable diamond," she then turned her back to them,'' will the golden winds bring shining experience," she then walked back to her domain," or will he drown in a stone ocean?" she uttered, she then left. On the rooftops was a man with spiky read hair and black tattoos, next to him was a man with orange hair and a pendant with a skull,

"That the kid, I don't see why she sent use to invite them." the red haired man said,

"Niether can I, Chizuru got hit with that arrow and the reason for Harribel is obvious, but he just a squirt, well better us than those archers." the orange haired man said, the two then went on their way before they could be seen.

* * *

**And that's all I wrote**

**Review Please**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**An important Poll will be in affect, it will determine which story I will work on the most from now on. If you want to see this story updated more or not until I finish another then you will vote, if your just reading this and none of my other stories then read my others and see if you like them and vote for them on my poll if you wish for me to work on them until they are finished, I will then have another poll after that to determine which I will do after that and so on until I finish doing stories completely, please vote, I will not upload for a while due to this, forgive me but I am having a hard time splitting myself in so many ways to update several stories at once, I need to do one at a time, but you need to decide which, please vote.**

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Please vote on the poll.**

"**This is Squalo King, signing off."**


End file.
